Back To The Beginning
by FinchelQuick34
Summary: Going back to when Audrey Hudson was younger. See Finn and Rachel have struggles in their relationship. See events that Audrey goes through as a kid. Sweet family moments throughout the story. Part of the Audrey Hudson series! Please read!
1. A Picture For Good Luck

**Here's the new and final Audrey Hudson story! I expect to write this for quite a long time and I'm really excited about it! **

**So this chapter is Audrey and the next chapter will be Hayley and so on and so fourth.**

**If you have been following this series from the first Audrey Hudson story, there's no doubt that you will enjoy this!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY!**

* * *

><p>Audrey was at the kitchen table drawing a picture for Rachel. It said <em>Good Luck Mommy! <em>With a bunch of flowers and hearts around it. Rachel was going to the Tony's that night with Finn as her date. She was nominated for Best Actress in a Musical for her starring role as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl. Kurt and Blaine were coming over to watch Audrey for the night.

There was a knock on the door, "Daddy can I answer it?" Audrey shouted.

"Go ahead," said Finn already knowing that it was Kurt and Blaine.

Audrey smiled and ran towards the door. She turned to doorknob and opened the door to see Kurt and Blaine.

"Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine!" Audrey said excitingly as Blaine picked her up.

"Hey Audrey, are you excited for your mom tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Yep! I even made her a good luck picture! See?" said Audrey as she pointed to the picture she was drawing at the kitchen table.

"Hey," said Finn walking out with a black tuxedo on.

"Daddy, you look handsome!" said Audrey as Blaine put her down.

"Thanks for watching Audrey tonight," said Finn.

"It's no problem at all," said Blaine.

"Yeah we're gonna have fun watching it on TV right Audrey?" Kurt asked.

"Right," Audrey responded as Rachel came out in her long, elegant dress that she was wearing.

"Hey!" said Rachel who gave Kurt and Blaine a hug.

"Good luck tonight," said Kurt.

"We'll be rooting for you."

"Thank you, now Audrey be a good girl for your Uncles okay?"

"Are you sure I can't come Mommy? I really want to!"

Rachel laughed, "I know you want to Audrey but you have to stay here tonight."

"Fine," Audrey pouted as Rachel placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye Daddy! Wait I almost forgot!" said Audrey as she ran back into the kitchen.

She came back out with her picture and handed it to Rachel. "I really hope you win mommy!" said Audrey as Rachel looked at the picture.

"Thank you baby I love it," said Rachel giving her one last hug and kiss goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Audrey you better get your little butt in here. It's going to start soon!" said Kurt.

"I'm coming! I was putting my pajama's on!" said Audrey as she ran out and sat down in between Kurt and Blaine on the couch.

When it started, the camera showed Rachel in her seat and Audrey went crazy, "Look its mommy! And daddy's right next to her!"

Kurt and Blaine both laughed, "Yep we see them Audrey," Blaine assured her.

Audrey smiled proudly at the fact that her parents were on TV. After awards were presented and several performances were shown Audrey started to grow impatient. "When does mommy come on?"

"Not for a while," said Kurt, "her award isn't until the end."

"The end?" Audrey questioned.

Kurt nodded and threw her head back in annoyance and Kurt and Blaine laughed again. "I swear she's becoming more and more like Rachel every day," said Kurt.

"Daddy says the same thing," Audrey said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Audrey don't fall asleep," said Blaine.

"I'm tired."

"We know you are, but you have to stay up for your mommy."

"Wake me up when she comes on," said Audrey as she fell asleep, leaning against Blaine. Kurt smiled at both of them, seeing how great Blaine was with Audrey. They have had the conversation of having a baby before, debating between adoption and surrogacy, but neither of them had brought it up recently.

About an hour later, they were announcing the nominees for best actress in a musical. "Audrey she's coming on," said Blaine.

"She is?"

"Yeah so wake up," said Kurt. Audrey pulled together all the strength and energy in her tiny body she had, and sat up.

After all of the nominees were announced only one winner was called, "Rachel Hudson, Funny Girl."

Both Kurt and Blaine stood up and screamed, but Audrey was the most excited. She jumped up and down on the couch saying repetitively, "Mommy won!"

Once the three of them sat back down, they watched Rachel's acceptance speech. She said how thankful she was for everything. How much she loved Finn and how he's her biggest fan. How Audrey was watching back at the apartment and how much she loved her as well as Kurt and Blaine.

"See my picture brought her good luck!" said Audrey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn and Rachel came back to their apartment late that night. They had gone to an after party but didn't stay long. Kurt was sitting on the couch watching a show on Bravo while both Blaine and Audrey were asleep.

"That's too cute," said Rachel.

"Yeah Audrey could've slept through the whole award show. We woke her up in time though," said Kurt getting up from the couch.

He gave Rachel a hug, "Congrats Barbara," Kurt joked.

"Blaine wake up," said Finn.

Blaine came out of his sleep, "Hey you guys, oh congrats Rachel. I'd give you a hug but this one is on me." The four of them looked at Audrey who was peacefully sleeping next to Blaine.

"I got her," said Finn easily scooping up Audrey. Since Audrey was short for her age, anyone could pick her up.

"Daddy?" Audrey asked in a sleepily voice.

"Hey, you're awake," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Audrey rested her head on Finn's shoulder, "Where's mommy?"

"Rach," said Finn asking her to come over.

"Hey baby, your picture brought me so much luck tonight," said Rachel as she played with Audrey's hand.

"I'm so happy you won mommy. You're the best actress ever," said Audrey as she started to fall asleep again.

Rachel smiled and said to Finn, "We better put her to bed."

Finn walked down the hallway with Audrey still in his arms and Rachel followed. Once they were in Audrey's room Finn carefully placed Audrey on her bed. Rachel pulled the covers over her and gave her a kiss goodnight.

Later that night after Kurt and Blaine left, Finn saw that Rachel was out on the balcony looking up at the night sky. "What are you doing out here?" Finn asked as he wrapped his arms around Rachel.

Rachel smiled and leaned against his one arm, "I'm looking at Finn Hudson."

"You still remember that don't you?"

Rachel nodded, "It was one of the best gifts anyone has ever given me."

"What are the others?"

"You and Audrey."

Finn smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'm so proud of you, baby."

Rachel smiled and turned around. She pressed her lips against his, "I love you," she said.

"Forever and always," said Finn kissing her again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry that this was a short first chapter! The next chapter will be much longer.<strong>_

_**If you read this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! I would love hearing what you all have to say about the first chapter. Plus they keep me writing.**_

_**Next Chapter: Quinn gives Hayley a doll that she had when she was a little girl, but Hayley ends up losing it and asks Beth for help. **_


	2. AUTHORS NOT PLEASE READ! CHANGE IN STORY

Hi everyone,

So I have decided that I'm going to get rid of the Hayley/Evans family portion of the story. I'm sorry, I just wasn't as excited to write her part as I was with Audrey. Plus, I don't ship Fabrevans as much as I used to.

The story will still continue but it will just be strictly Audrey and Finchel. There will be mentions of Quinn and Sam and other little things to let you know they are still apart of the story. I hope you all understand, thanks!

-gleegirl9534


	3. Day With Daddy

**Sorry for the long wait on this one guys! I've been busy, plus I'm also writing a story other than this one. **

**I just want to remind everyone that I WON'T be writing Hayley's part of the story anymore, just Audrey's : )**

**Oh, and I'm super excited for the next episode of Glee, SO MUCH FINCHEL! YAY! **

**Thank you all so much from the amazing response from this story. I love writing for Audrey, Finn, and, Rachel. **

* * *

><p>Audrey fluttered her eyes open; she jumped out of bed remembering what day it was. She ran over to her calendar that was hung on the wall and looked at the date. <em>September 8<em>_th__: football game with daddy, _it read.

Audrey grabbed her stuffed animal kitten, named Drizzle, ran out of her room, and entered Finn and Rachel's bedroom. She walked more slowly when she got closer to Finn's side of the bed. "Daddy," she said quietly poking his side but Finn didn't move.

"Daddy wake up!" Audrey said poking his nose.

Finn opened his eyes seeing a smiling Audrey in front of him, her hair messed up from her night's sleep. "What is it Audrey?"

"We have to get ready for the football game!"

"Audrey we don't have to leave until ten and the game itself isn't until eleven thirty. Right now it's, seven twenty one. Just give daddy another hour or two."

"Please daddy can you get up now?"

On the other side of the bed, Rachel could not help but overhear the conversation. She giggled silently and continued pretending that she was asleep.

Audrey batted her big brown eyes at Finn. She knew that always worked. "Fine," said Finn, standing up from the bed.

"YAY!" Audrey exclaimed as she jumped up and down. Finn lifted Audrey over his shoulder, making Audrey laugh. He walked out into the living room, put Audrey down on the couch, and turned on the TV for her.

Finn rubbed his eyes and walked into the kitchen, "Audrey what do you want for breakfast?"

"French toast please!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oww mommy that hurts!" said Audrey. Rachel was brushing out Audrey's hair quickly because Rachel had a rehearsal to go to.

"Audrey baby, I'm sorry but I'm going to be late."

"Can you be gentler?"

Rachel shook her head and laughed at how mature Audrey sounded, "Yes I'll try."

"How's it coming along?" Finn asked walking into the kitchen seeing Rachel and Audrey at the kitchen island with Rachel now putting braids into Audrey's hair.

"Good, almost done actually."

"Daddy can you get Drizzle for me?" Audrey asked.

Finn walked into the living room to find the stuffed animal kitten. Rachel rolled her eyes, "You just had to give her that name suggestion when we bought her that didn't you?"

Finn came back into the kitchen, handing Drizzle to Audrey while laughing. "Hey she didn't have to name it that."

Rachel finished the last braid, "Alright, go put on your Giants jersey," she said lifting up Audrey and putting her on the floor.

"Have fun at rehearsal today," said Finn, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, you and Audrey have fun too. She's been looking forward to this for weeks."

"Yeah I'm going to end up explaining everything to her."

"Finn she's not even six yet, she's bound to be confused."

"I'm ready!" said Audrey running back out. She wore her Giants jersey with white Capri pants and a pair of black converse.

"Say bye to mommy," said Finn.

Audrey gave Rachel a hug goodbye, "I wish I was going with you guys."

Finn lifted up Audrey, "That would mean I would have to explain what's going on to two people."

Rachel gave him a look and gave him a light slap on the face. "Hitting isn't nice!" Audrey stated.

"Yeah mommy, hitting isn't nice," Finn reiterated.

Rachel started to get annoyed and Finn laughed. "We better go Audrey before mommy gets really mad at us."

"Me? I think she's mad at you daddy."

Finn ignored the comment, "Bye," he said to Rachel.

"Bye mommy!" said Audrey waving goodbye to Rachel.

Once they were out the door, Rachel forgot to tell Finn something. She ran towards the door, opened it, and saw that they were still walking down the hallway. "Finn, don't lose her! It's going to be really crowded and you know how tiny she is. And don't feed her all of that fat greasy food they sell there!" Rachel shouted.

"Don't worry Rach, I'll take care of everything," said Finn as he continued walking down the hallway holding Audrey's hand. Rachel smiled noticing how tall Finn was compared to Audrey. She found it quite adorable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they were at Giants stadium, Finn saw the huge turnout of people. Finn took Audrey's hand and said, "Don't let go of daddy's hand, okay?"

Audrey nodded, she was also a little scared of the amount of people around her. Finn had bought food and got him and Audrey to their seats without any problems. "Daddy, I thought mommy said I couldn't eat this stuff?"

"Yeah but mommy didn't say anything specifically about what you could and couldn't eat," said Finn, handing Audrey a small box of cheese fries.

Audrey took a bite and smiled, "This is really good daddy."

"See, your mommy has you missing out when it comes to food."

The game had started shortly after that, and it was not long before Audrey had started asking questions. "Why are they standing like that?" Audrey asked, looking down at the field seeing the football players in their playing position.

"They're getting ready for the play to start."

Audrey got excited, "Ooooooo what play? Is it on Broadway?"

Finn shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to his right and noticed another dad with is son around ten or eleven years old laughing at the comment Audrey just made.

"It must be rough not having a son," said the man.

Then Finn turned towards him and said, "Not really, because my daughter is enough for me."

With that, the man and his son didn't laugh or say another word. "I'm having so much fun daddy," said Audrey.

Finn put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Yeah I am too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner that night was filled with Audrey going on and on about her day with Finn. "Wait, did the Giants win?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah they did!"

"It was ten to twenty five, Giants," Finn added.

"Oh and mommy daddy let me have cheese fries and ice cream at the game! They were so yummy!"

Rachel shifted her eyes to Finn, "Did he now?"

"Yeah, I even said that you wouldn't want me to eat it but he insisted and…"

"Audrey just finish eating okay?" said Finn, stopping Audrey from continuing her story.

"Finn what did I say about that? I don't want her eating unhealthy foods like that."

"Rachel it was a onetime thing, let the girl live a little."

"I want her to eat healthy Finn."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted her to have the whole football experience," said Finn just before there was a little thump at the table. Finn and Rachel both looked over to see that it was Audrey. Her head hit the table and she fell asleep, probably from the busy and tiring day she had.

Finn and Rachel both started to laugh. "Good thing her head didn't land in her food," said Rachel making Finn laugh even harder.

"Here I got her," said Finn. He got up from his seat and went over to Audrey. He picked up Audrey and carried her off to her room for the night.

Later, once Rachel was in bed she saw Finn walk in, "You really made Audrey's day today. It will be something she'll never forget."

"Yeah she said she had fun."

"About fifty times, I should take her to the theater sometime and show her what I do and…" Rachel stopped speaking as she noticed Finn getting closer to her.

Finn smiled as he slowly made his way on top of her. "Are you in the mood tonight?" Finn asked.

Rachel kissed him on the lips. Finn smiled as he pulled away, "Is that a yes?"

She nodded and Finn turned over making him lay down on his back with Rachel now on top of him.

"Mommy, daddy?" they heard a small voice coming from outside their door.

"What is it Audrey?" Rachel asked.

"I had a nightmare and I'm scared."

Finn sighed and went back on his side of the bed. He knew where this was going. Whenever Audrey had a nightmare, Rachel would let her sleep with them for the night.

"Okay come in," said Rachel.

Audrey walked into the room and climbed up onto the bed with Drizzle in her one hand. She quickly crawled towards Rachel and got under the covers. Rachel smiled and put her arm around her, "What was your bad dream about?" Rachel asked as she stroked Audrey's dark brown hair.

"Well it was a really scary monster that was chasing me in Central Park at night time," said Audrey.

"Yeah sometimes I have those dreams too. They can be really scary."

Audrey nodded still shaken up by the dream. "It was just a dream Audrey," Finn assured her.

"What if the monster finds me and comes in here and try's to take me away?"

"We would never let that happen. Daddy won't let him in here and I would never let that mean monster take you away from us."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now come here," said Rachel as she pulled Audrey close to her. Audrey buried her face into Rachel's chest and slowly fell asleep. Finn looked at Rachel and smiled. He had always known Rachel would be a great mom and right in that moment with her and Audrey, it really showed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter. Tried to add in some comedy here and there. <strong>_

_**Credit for the name of Audrey's stuffed animal kitten (Drizzle) goes to my BFF for life Alybear! Haha why didn't I think of that before? **_

_**Two other shout outs go to my other best friends FinchelFanGleek for being my amazing Finchel best friend who I vent all of my Finchel feelings to. The other goes to chordoverstreetfanactic, you know why I love you so lets just leave it at that. **_

_**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love what you all have to hear, plus they keep me writing!**_

_**Next Chapter: It's Audrey's first day of first grade. Plus Audrey has her checkup which doesn't go so well...**_


	4. Doctors and First Days

**Here's the next chapter! I like it but I'm not too fond of it, like I am with the other two. I had to re upload this because I didn't add the lyrics in before.**

**So the last glee episode was amazing! I cried when Rachel sang Without You and also when Finn proposed to her! By far one of my favorite Finchel episodes yet!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, BRENNA, NATE, AND DOCTOR MARTIN!**

* * *

><p>Rachel and Audrey were sitting down patiently, waiting to be called in. It was Audrey's yearly check up and Rachel managed to get some time off to take her. Audrey never hated going to the doctors but she did not love it either.<p>

They had been waiting a while because there were a large amount of kids and parents waiting as well. "Mommy can you read me a book?" Audrey asked. Rachel had been texting someone intently for a good amount of time.

"One second Audrey, I just have to answer this one message."

She sighed, "You're always on your phone."

Rachel finished the message and put her phone away. "There, now I'm all yours. What do you want me to read?"

Audrey reached over to one of the many side tables in the waiting room and pulled a random book into her grasp. She handed it to Rachel who began to read it quietly so that she would not disturb the other people in the room.

Rachel had finished the book just in time before Audrey was called in, "Audrey Hudson?" the nurse announced.

"That's you," said Rachel, putting the book back down.

Audrey hopped off her seat and walked up to the nurse and Rachel followed behind. They went into a smaller room so that Audrey could be weighed and measured for her height. After Audrey took off her shoes, she stepped up onto the scale. The nurse marked down her weight and continued, "Okay Audrey stand nice and tall for me."

Audrey propped herself up, stood on her tippy toes, and smiled. The nurse chuckled, "No tippy toes Audrey."

Rachel laughed at the sight of her daughter striving to be taller. Audrey went back to her actual height and the nurse continued with the procedure.

Once they were in the room they waited for the doctor to come in. "Hello Audrey!" said the cheerful woman walking into the room.

"Hi Doctor Martin!"

"Hello Rachel, by the way thanks for getting my daughter and I those thickets for your show. You were amazing."

"Thanks, it was no problem."

Audrey's check up was a breeze, but she wasn't ready to leave yet. "Well Audrey you are a perfectly healthy five year old," said Doctor Martin.

"Five and a half, almost six," Audrey corrected.

Doctor Martin chuckled, "Oh and one more thing, Audrey needs a shot today, just one of those annual things. I'll be right back."

When doctor Martin left Audrey looked right to Rachel as a plea for help, "Mommy I have to get a shot?"

Audrey wasn't the best when it came to shots, ever since she was a baby she would cry. "Audrey it will be over before you know it," Rachel assured her.

"But it's gonna hurt!"

Doctor Martin came back with a small, thin tray in her hand with the shot placed on top of it. "Mommy I wanna sit in your lap," she requested.

"Come here," said Rachel with her arms out. Audrey reached for them and Rachel pulled Audrey towards her. Audrey hid her face in the crook of Rachel's neck and held onto her closely.

"You're only going to feel a little pinch Audrey."

"No no, I'm not ready yet," said Audrey as she started to cry.

"Audrey baby," said Rachel, trying to get Audrey's attention.

"Yeah?"

Rachel smiled, "Want me to sing a little to you?"

Audrey nodded and went back to original position on Rachel's lap. Rachel nodded to Doctor Martin letting her know that it was okay to give Audrey the shot as soon as she started singing.

_**You Are My Sunshine  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>When skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away**_

_**The other nite, dear,  
>As I lay sleeping<br>I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
>When I awoke, dear,<br>I was mistaken  
>And I hung my head and cried.<strong>_

_**You are my sunshine,  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>When skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away.**_

"Is it over?" Audrey asked as Rachel finished short the song.

"Yep you're all done!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Audrey, wake up. First day of first grade," said Finn, entering her room.

"I don't feel like going," Audrey complained, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Come on Audrey, you love school. Plus you'll get to see Brenna and she's in your class again this year."

"Okay…" said Audrey, getting out of bed, and walking out of her room with Finn following behind.

After eating breakfast, brushing her teeth, and putting on her uniform Audrey was just about ready to leave. "Now are you going to be a big girl when mommy and I drop you off?"

Audrey nodded, last year Audrey cried her eyes out not wanting to leave Finn and Rachel on the first day of kindergarten. Finn tried to put on Audrey's headband for her. "No daddy you're doing it wrong."

"Isn't that how you put on a headband?"

"Yes, but I like it a certain way. Don't just put it on my head, push my hair back with it."

Finn tried again hoping for success, "Did I do it right this time?"

"Yep, good job daddy!" said Audrey, holding up her hand for a high-five.

Finn chuckled, giving her the high-five noticing Rachel walking towards them. "I hope I'll make some new friends!" said Audrey.

"Of course you will, who wouldn't want to be friends with you?" said Finn.

"You're sweet, kind, caring, and adorable," said Rachel tapping Audrey's nose, making her giggle.

"Okay we need the first day of school picture," said Rachel grabbing her camera. Audrey grabbed her pink butterfly backpack and stood still for the picture. Audrey smiled big, revealing that a few of her teeth were missing. Being almost six she had already started losing some of her baby teeth.

It wasn't long before the three of them were out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey held both Finn and Rachel's hands, walking between them when they approached Audrey's school. They walked into the busy school; kids were running around with their parents, trying to find their right class. It was one of the best elementary schools in New York City. "So remember, daddy's going to be outside of the school at the end of the day to pick you up, just like last year," said Rachel, kneeling down to Audrey's level.

"Okay mommy."

"And pay attention to your teacher and listen to her. Be nice to your other classmates and…"

"Have fun," Finn chimed in, ending Rachel's long list of what and what not to do.

"Yeah what daddy said."

"Okay mommy, bye!" said Audrey giving her a hug, "I love you."

Rachel smiled, holding Audrey in her embrace, "I love you too sweetheart."

Audrey then went to Finn, he lifted her up and placed a kiss on her cheek. Audrey laughed, "Bye daddy!"

"Bye, have a good day today."

"I will," said Audrey as Finn put her back down.

"Audrey!" a small voice called out. Audrey turned around to see Brenna waving to her.

"Brenna!" said Audrey running over to her best friend. The girls walked into the classroom together hand in hand.

Finn looked down at Rachel, "Hey, are you okay?"

Rachel held back her tears and Finn put her arm around her, "Yeah I'm fine."

Finn and Rachel both walked down the now, clear hallway together, "It's only the first grade Rach. She still has a long way to go."

"Yeah I know."

When they exited the school and entered back out to the busy New York streets, Rachel spoke up again, "Oh shit, I'm going to be late for my rehearsal."

"Well you better get going then," Finn insisted.

Rachel kissed him, "Bye, love you."

Finn smiled, "Love you too."

Rachel pulled away and waved her hand for a taxi, "Hopefully I won't be home too late. Let me know how her first day went."

"I will."

She opened the taxi door, got in, and shut it. Rachel looked at Finn out the window and smiled as she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon Blaine and Kurt came over and Audrey went on and on about her first day. "Oh and daddy, I made a new friend today!"

"Who?"

"His name is Nathan; we call him Nate for short. He's really nice daddy."

Finn shot Kurt and Blaine a look, "And so it begins," said Kurt.

"What?" Audrey asked, looking at the three of them.

"He's just your friend?" Finn asked his daughter.

"Yeah daddy of course!"

"No hugs right? Or kisses?"

"Daddy we just became friends today! Don't get ahead of yourself," said Audrey, sounding much like Rachel.

Blaine and Kurt started to laugh, "Yeah Finn, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"You never know," said Finn.

"Oh and my teacher Mrs. Williamson said that my school is putting on a musical and it's The Wizard of Oz! I want to play Dorothy and Brenna wants to play Glinda!"

"There's no doubt you would get the part of Dorothy. It's in your blood," said Kurt.

"What does that mean Uncle Kurt?" Audrey asked.

"Well your mommy is on Broadway isn't she?"

"Of course I know that," said Audrey.

" Then that means that you are destined to get the part of Dorothy because your mommy acts too."

"Oh okay, I get it now," Audrey agreed, "And I have to sing a little to see if I can play Dorothy!"

"That's awesome Audrey," said Finn. Audrey continued watching TV not focusing on the conversation anymore.

"Has Audrey sung at all?" Blaine asked Finn.

"Just little parts of songs here and there, but not a full song."

"She'll probably sound amazing, you're a great singer, and Rachel is amazingly talented in every way," said Kurt.

"Hey daddy?" Audrey asked, turning back towards Finn.

"Yeah?"

"When's mommy coming home?"

"Soon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope this was giving you all a look towards how much Rachel is away from Audrey and Finn. <strong>_

_**Does everyone remember Brenna from the first Audrey Hudson story? Yep she's back!**_

_**Next Chapter: It's Audrey's 6th birthday and Finn and Rachel throw a party for her : )**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_***BTW* thank you all for the sweet reviews from the last chapter. I really appreciate it!**_


	5. Audrey not Aubrey

**I'm so sorry everyone for the late update. It took me FOREVER to decide what I wanted to happen in this chapter. But on a higher note, I'm so happy with how this turned out. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I keep on forgetting to mention this, but Finn is a stay at home dad : ) something different right?**

**Glee has been amazing recently hasn't it? I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE FINCHEL WEDDING! Lol, sorry I just had to let that out. I'm really just overjoyed! Finchel forever!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY AND THE BAKER!**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel waddled into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. She had paused the movie that she was watching, Funny Girl, before she left the room.<em>

_Rachel slowly settled down on the couch, since she was seven months pregnant, getting around wasn't that easy. She grabbed the remote that was next to her and pressed play. Taking a piece of popcorn from the bowl, Rachel rested her hand on her large stomach. _

_The part of the movie when Fanny started to sing Don't Rain on My Parade came on, Rachel started singing along. It was her favorite part of the movie. _

_As she sang along, Rachel started to feel little kicks. She smiled at the response she got from her baby girl. Rachel started to sing louder receiving more kicks making her giggle. She placed her hand on her belly shouted, "Finn come here quick!"_

_"What is it Rach?"_

_"Here, here, watch this," said Rachel taking his hand and placing it on her belly._

_**Don't tell me not to live,**_

_**Just sit and putter,**_

_**Life's candy and the sun's**_

_**A ball of butter.**_

_**Don't bring around a cloud**_

_**To rain on my parade!**_

_Finn felt a small kick and he smiled at Rachel as she continued to sing._

_**Don't tell me not to fly-**_

_**I've simply got to.**_

_**If someone takes a spill,**_

_**It's me and not you.**_

_**Who told you you're allowed**_

_**To rain on my parade!**_

_Finn felt a bunch of kicks again, making him smile even more, "If she's like this know, imagine when she's actually here!"_

_"I know, I want her to be just like you."_

_"I don't think so, I can tell already that she's going to be a mommy's girl," said Finn, rubbing circles on Rachel's belly continuously, making her smile._

_"She can be a daddy's girl too. You're going to be so important to her Finn."_

_Finn smiled and kissed Rachel on the lips. "You know," said Rachel breaking away, "we still have to pick a name for her."_

_"Barbara is still a no. I'm sorry but I can't see her being a Barbara."_

_Rachel chuckled, "Well I want her named after someone important."_

_Finn sighed, "I never knew that choosing a name for our kid would be this hard."_

_Rachel threw her head back and looked up at the ceiling, "Audrey."_

_"What?" Finn asked._

_"Her name, it should be Audrey."_

_Finn smiled again, "Yeah I like that. I like that name a lot."_

_"Audrey Caroline Hudson, it sounds perfect for a baby girl."_

_"Well I hope she likes it," said Finn._

_Rachel sat up and leaned forward slightly and said to her stomach, "Mommy and daddy love you so much Audrey."_

_Finn placed a kiss on Rachel's belly, "I think she knows."_

Waking up from her dream, Rachel smiled to herself. It was actually more of a memory than a dream. Turning on her other side, she saw Finn. She gently placed her hand on his fair skinned face. She truly loved him and he loved her just as much.

From the touch, Finn opened his eyes slowly, "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," giggled Rachel, pulling her hand away.

"It's one special little girl's birthday today."

Rachel nodded, "She's six Finn, I don't think I can call her my baby anymore," she said sadly.

"Rachel, she'll always be your baby no matter how old she gets."

She closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. "We better wake up the birthday girl."

Finn and Rachel both stood up from their bed and left their room. They walked down the hall to Audrey's room. Opening the door, they saw Audrey sprawled out on her bed, blankets everywhere, with one foot sticking out from under the blanket. Her hair was messy from her night's sleep; this was quite amusing to both Finn and Rachel.

"Sleeps like her daddy," Rachel added, kneeling down close to Audrey's bed. Finn laughed at the comment made by his wife.

"Audrey, wake up honey," Rachel said quietly.

Audrey moaned, "Not now mommy."

Rachel and Finn both chuckled, "Sweetie today's your birthday."

And with that, Audrey was more awake than ever. "Today's my birthday!" Audrey exclaimed latching herself to Rachel.

Rachel and Finn laughed again, "Happy Birthday baby," said Rachel, holding Audrey into her embrace. Finn shot her a wink and Rachel smiled.

"Are you excited to see Grandma Carole and Grandpa Burt?" Finn asked.

Audrey detached herself from Rachel, running towards Finn. He scooped her up and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Yeah!"

"Grandma Shelby is coming too so are Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine," Rachel added.

Audrey had a big smile on her face at the mention of her family coming to her family birthday party. "Do you think I'll get taller now that I'm six?" Audrey asked with hope.

"Well since you already look so much like mommy, I'll bet you'll be as tall as her," said Finn.

"That's not very tall daddy. I want to be tall like you."

Rachel shook her head as Finn laughed. "But there's nothing wrong with that Audrey. You're mommy is perfect and beautiful in every way," said Finn, placing Audrey back down on the floor.

"You're so sweet," said Rachel, kissing Finn again.

"EWWW!" said Audrey trying to separate them.

"How dare you break up mommy and daddy from a kiss," Finn joked, "You better run because we're gonna…"

Audrey giggled and before Finn could finish, she took off running. Finn ran after her and so did Rachel, "We're gonna get you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Finn and Blaine were help setting up for Audrey's family party, Rachel and Kurt went to go pick up Audrey's cake. "It's been forever since we've been out when it's just the two of us," said Rachel.

"I have to agree, we've been so busy that we have hardly talked!" Kurt agreed. The two friends continued walking down the busy New York City sidewalk, making their way to the bakery.

"So how have you been Rachel?"

Rachel giggled, "Great, well I feel like I'm getting old."

Kurt stopped her, "Rachel you're twenty seven, that's not old."

"I know it isn't but Audrey is six now. Six years have gone by right before my eyes."

Kurt nodded and let Rachel continue, "Kurt I feel like I don't spend enough time with Audrey anymore. I'm lucky I got today off for her birthday. I hate not seeing her when she comes home from school or tucking her in at night."

"Rachel you're a great mother, probably the best one out there. You do everything for Audrey and you love her more than anything."

Rachel wiped away a small tear, "Thanks Kurt, I really needed to hear that."

"Well I have some news for you too," said Kurt, changing the subject.

Rachel looked at him with excited eyes, "What?"

"Blaine and I talked and we're going to adopt a baby!"

"Oh my-oh my god that's amazing!" said Rachel as she hugged him, "Aw you and Blaine are going to be amazing parents!"

Kurt smiled, "Thanks Rachel, we've been thinking about it for a while."

"I'm so happy for both of you!" said Rachel as they approached the bakery.

As they walked up to the counter, a man in a white apron asked with a New York accent, "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up a birthday cake," said Rachel.

"Name?"

"Rachel Hudson."

"I'll be right back," said the man, walking away.

"Isn't this one of the best bakeries in New York?" Kurt asked.

Rachel smiled proudly, "Yep."

"Only the best for Audrey," Kurt joked.

"Oh be quiet, you'd want the best cake for your future kid," said Rachel as the man came back out with a rectangle box in his hands.

"Wanna see it first?" he offered. Rachel nodded as he opened the box; her and Kurt peered inside and looked at the beautiful cake. It was white with pink icing for the border and for the lettering. There were also several gold stars covering the cake.

"Well you can tell who picked out that cake."

"Her name is spelled wrong," said Rachel, ignoring Kurt's comment.

"What?"

"Look its Aubrey, not Audrey," said Rachel pointing to the mistake made. It said _"__Happy 6__th__ Birthday Aubrey"_.

"Is there something wrong?" the man asked.

"Yes, the name is spelled wrong. It's supposed to be Audrey not Aubrey."

"Well that's what you said when you called to make the order."

"I think I would know how to spell my own daughters name. I did name her after all," said Rachel with a stern voice, "Can't you make another?"

The baker laughed, "Well you won't have it by today, that's for sure."

"Listen," Rachel looked at his name tag, "…Larry, I know a lot of important and famous people in this city and when they ask me for a good bakery, I certainty won't be recommending here unless you make me another cake with the name Audrey spelled correctly by at least four o'clock."

"You better listen to her. She really isn't kidding, she's a Tony award winner," Kurt whispered to the baker.

"Umm yeah…uh sure how do you spell her name again?"

Rachel smiled, "Audrey, A-u-D-r-e-y."

"Okay, I'll have that cake for you right away Mrs. Hudson," said the baker, walking away again.

"Thank you."

Once he was gone Rachel turned to Kurt, "Sometimes fame comes in handy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for helping Blaine," said Finn as he laid out the pink table cloth onto the dining room table.

Blaine was tying two gold star balloons to the ends of the chair where Audrey would be sitting. "It's no problem."

"When do you think Kurt is going to tell Rachel about the adoption?"

"He said he was going to while they were out today."

"We're so happy for you guys."

"Thanks, I can't believe we're going to be parents though."

There was a knock on the door, Finn knew it was Shelby. "Come in!" Finn said aloud.

Shelby opened the door and entered the apartment with a present in hand. "Hello Finn," said Shelby, walking towards him.

Finn gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, "Hey Shelby, we're glad you could make it. We know Audrey is."

"GRANDMA!" Audrey shouted, running into Shelby's arms.

Shelby chuckled as Audrey hugged her legs tightly, "Oh Audrey, look how big you got!"

Audrey's face lit up, "See daddy, Grandma says I got big!"

The three adults laughed, "Yep, you're looking more and more like your mommy every day," said Shelby.

"I missed you Grandma."

"I missed you too sweetheart."

"We missed you too," said Burt with Carole following behind him, entering the apartment as well.

"GRANDPA!" Audrey shouted again. Burt scooped up the small six year old in his arms.

"How've ya been sprout?" Burt asked, holding his hand out for a high five.

Audrey gave him the high five and giggled, "Why do you call me sprout Grandpa?"

"I've always called you that. Why, you don't like it?" Burt asked, sounding disappointed.

"No, don't be sad Grandpa, I love it!" she said while hugging him.

"Hi Grandma," said Audrey as Carole placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Happy Birthday honey," Carole said sweetly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly after the grandparents had arrived, so did Rachel and Kurt. "Sorry we're late everyone, they messed up the cake," said Rachel walking into the kitchen.

Finn followed her, "What was wrong with it?"

"It said Aubrey instead of Audrey. I swear Finn I even spelled it out for him over the phone the first time," said Rachel, sounding exhausted, "All that matters is that it's fixed."

"Well that's good," said Finn, "Audrey was waiting for you to get home so that she could open her presents."

Rachel giggled, "She must be suffering a great deal," she joked walking out into the living room. After saying hello to everyone and receiving hugs, she finally sat down and let Audrey start opening her presents.

Carole and Burt got her various dress up costumes, Shelby gave her a jewelry box that played a song when you opened it. Even though Hiram and Leroy couldn't make it, they sent Audrey a beautiful charm bracelet.

So far Audrey was thrilled with all of her new presents, now she got to open Kurt and Blaine's gift. She quickly tore off the pretty wrapping paper to see a box with the label _"__UGG Australia"_ on the top.

Audrey opened the box to find hot pink, sparkly, Ugg boots. Her eyes were huge, "I love them so much Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine, thank you!" she said giving them both a hug.

"Honestly that's perfect for Audrey," said Rachel.

"Mommy help me put them on!" said Audrey, handing the boots to Rachel.

"Now she's never going to want to take them off," said Finn.

Kurt and Blaine smiled proudly at their gift. Once Rachel put them on, Audrey stood in them and giggled, "They're fluffy inside."

Everyone laughed at Audrey's innocence. "Ready for the present mommy and I got you?" said Finn.

Audrey jumped up and down, "YES!"

"I'll be right back," said Finn.

"Is it a Tony award?" Audrey guessed, making everyone laugh hysterically. Rachel pulled Audrey onto her lap and kissed the top of her head.

"Nope, guess again," said Rachel.

"A pony?"

"Nope."

"A big cupcake?"

Rachel tickled her a little, "No silly, you'll see."

Soon Finn came out with a huge box, "Whoa daddy, that's a big present!"

"Yeah it's heavy too," said Finn, setting the box on the floor. It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper so Audrey didn't know what it was yet.

"Can I open it?"

"Go ahead," said Finn. Even though it took Audrey a while to unwrap the present, she finally saw what it was.

"Oh my goodness!" said Audrey. It was a huge doll house that she had been having her eye on at FAO Schwarz for the longest time.

"Thank you mommy, thank you daddy so much!" she said giving them both a hug and kiss.

"You're welcome," they said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay sugar monster time for bed," said Finn with Audrey over his shoulder. He laid her down on her bed and she continued to giggle.

"You had way too much cake missy," said Rachel, taking off Audrey's hot pink, sparkly, Ugg boots. She had worn them all night.

Audrey continued to giggle as Finn asked, "Did you have a good birthday?"

Audrey bit her lip and nodded. "We're glad you did," said Rachel, "Goodnight my little six year old."

"Wait mommy, I thought I was your little star?"

Rachel chuckled, "Of course you're my little star," she said, giving her an Eskimo kiss.

Then it was Finn's turn, "Night Audrey."

"Night daddy, I love you."

Finn smiled placing a kiss on her forehead, "I love you too, happy birthday Audrey."

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ BELOW!<strong>_

_****So I happened to look recently, and on Feb. 25th it will be exactly one year since I published the first Audrey Hudson story. WOW! Seriously that's amazing. Based off one unique character and a story line I got three other stories (Audrey Hudson's Senior Year, Here's to the Future, and Back to the Beginning) out of it, who knew? **_

_**I just want to thank all of you who have been there from the very beginning, who reviewed with every update and following Audrey's life basically. Also thank you to the people who have given me a years worth of ideas, they really help and you all are so creative! I enjoy writing the Audrey Hudson series so much and it means the world to me with the responses I get from it, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. ****_

_**Again, I really loved this chapter and I hope you all did too. And sorry for the long wait again. I hope to update this story more frequently. **_

_**Reviews keep me writing, so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**-Bailey**_


	6. I Promise

**So I've had this chapter typed out for a while now and I really wanted to upload it. I'm really proud of this and I hope you all like it as much as I do.**

**Again, thank you all for your sweet and kind reviews! They mean a lot to me.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, BRENNA, ALEXIS, AND KENDRA!**

* * *

><p>It was now close to the end of October and Audrey had gotten the part of Dorothy. Rachel and Finn were so proud of her. Audrey was so excited that every day after rehearsal, she got home and practiced her lines. She also watched the movie countless times.<p>

During rehearsal one day, Audrey walked up to Brenna, "Audrey look at my Glinda dress my mommy made me for the play! It's so pretty."

"Yeah it is!" said Audrey, admiring the light pink puffy dress.

"Brenna you have your costume too?" asked Alexis, joining them holding her munchkin costume.

Brenna nodded and Audrey stared at both costumes, "Where's your costume Audrey? Did your mommy make yours yet?"

Audrey put her head down, "No she didn't. She doesn't have the time right now."

"Then where are you going to get your Dorothy costume?"

Audrey started to get upset and felt left out, "I don't know."

"Her mommy is just busy that's all. You'll get your costume right Audrey?" said Brenna, trying to make Audrey feel better.

Audrey nodded, "Yeah."

That afternoon when Audrey and Finn came home she threw her backpack on the floor, sat on the couch, and crossed her arms. "Alright Audrey what's wrong? You haven't said a word since we left your school." Finn asked.

"I'm not gonna have my costume for the play. Brenna's mommy made hers and so did Alexis' mommy."

"You know that mommy will make yours eventually," said Finn, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"No she won't she's never here! I miss her," said Audrey. Finn put his arm around her. He felt terrible. Rachel being an actress on Broadway took a lot of time away from being with Finn and Audrey. With shows at night and rehearsal's during the day, Audrey didn't see her that often.

"I'll talk to mommy tonight when she gets home okay?"

Audrey looked up at him and nodded. "Hey you still got me," said Finn, rubbing Audrey's back.

Audrey's frown turned into a smile and gave him a hug, "Thanks daddy."

That night after her show, Rachel's co-starts came up to her as she started to leave the theater. "Hey Rachel, we're going out to eat. Wanna join us?"

Rachel looked down at her phone it was already nine o'clock. "I'd love to but I have to get home."

"Alright, let Audrey and Finn know we said hi."

Rachel chuckled, "I will."

After getting into a taxi, she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from Finn saying, _When you get home, we need to talk. _Rachel had no idea what he was talking about.

Once the taxi dropped her off at the apartment building, she went up to the 45th floor. Rachel opened the door to the apartment and closed it quietly, making sure that Audrey wouldn't wake up. She walked into the living room seeing Finn watching TV. She put her purse on the side table and walked over to him from behind and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"How was your show?" Finn asked as he continued watching the TV.

"It was great, but what did you want to talk about?"

"Rach, you need to be home more. I know you have your shows and everything but we hardly see you anymore, especially Audrey."

"Finn I know…"

"Honestly I don't think you do. After I picked Audrey up from school she was upset because everyone's moms had made their costumes, ready to rehearse except for Audrey because you're not around to make one," said Finn, standing up from the couch.

"I feel terrible every time she doesn't want to go to bed because she wants to see you. Can't you see that she wants you around? Rachel, she looks up to you and thinks you're the sun and the moon."

Finn noticed that Rachel started to tear up. "Don't you think I want to be here Finn? Every night I want to be able to tuck her in and say goodnight to her but I can't because I get home late. So don't you dare think I don't want to be here for her or for you," said Rachel loudly.

"I never said that Rachel…"

"Mommy is that you?" Audrey called out from her room.

Finn and Rachel both looked at each other before Rachel responded, "Yes Audrey it's me. I'll be right there."

"I'm not telling you to stop doing what you love Rach. You just need to be here more," said Finn, walking down the hall into their bedroom.

Rachel wiped away her tears and took a deep breath before entering Audrey's room. She walked in seeing Audrey tucked in bed. Audrey turned her head seeing Rachel walk in. "What are you still doing up missy?" said Rachel.

"Mommy!" Audrey exclaimed as she stood up on her bed and jumped into her arms. Rachel caught her as Audrey's legs wrapped around her waist. Rachel held her close and smiled, "Hi baby," she said softly.

Rachel sat down on Audrey's bed with Audrey still in her arms. Audrey pulled away slightly and started to play with Rachel's hair for fun, "Did everyone like the show?"

"Yep, they loved it."

"Mommy I need my Dorothy costume for the musical."

"I know daddy told me. Listen Audrey, I know I'm not here a lot but that's going to change okay?"

Audrey's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Rachel laughed at Audrey's reaction, "I'm going to do my very best to be here for you."

"Daddy too right?"

Rachel chuckled, "Yes, daddy too. Alright now you need to get to bed, you have school tomorrow."

Audrey got off Rachel's lap and climbed back into bed. Rachel stood up and pulled the covers over Audrey, "I miss you mommy, a lot."

Hearing Audrey say that broke Rachel's heart, "I know you do baby, and I miss you too. I love you my little star, always."

"I love you too mommy," said Audrey giving her one last kiss goodnight.

After leaving Audrey's room and walking to her own, she sat on the end of the bed and cried. Finn walked in seeing Rachel in her fragile state. He walked over and sat down next to Rachel, rubbing her back.

"I'm a terrible mother Finn."

"Rachel that's not true, you're an amazing mom."

"I'm hardly here for Audrey. Remember when we first had the nanny around when both of us couldn't be there for her? And I came home to Audrey calling her _'Mama'_? When Audrey was one?"

Finn nodded and Rachel wiped her tears away. "I promised from then on that I would always be there for Audrey and that I would make time for her. I didn't keep that promise Finn."

"Rachel baby stop it."

"It's true, when I was pregnant with her I knew this was going to happen. No wonder, I didn't have a mother growing up so how am I supposed to be the best mom in the world?"

"You're on Broadway Rachel; you're a hard working mom. I know you try hard to be here and it's not your fault."

"I love Audrey more than anything and I'm going to be a better mom to her."

"You already are," said Finn placing a kiss on the side of her head. Rachel couldn't help but think back to the days when Audrey was just a baby.

"_Audrey baby please stop crying for mommy," said an exhausted Rachel, bouncing Audrey up and down to get her to sleep. It only made Audrey cry harder._

"_You certainly have my lungs don't you?" said Rachel, as Audrey continued to cry._

_Rachel adjusted Audrey in her arms; she closed her eyes and leaned her head against Audrey's. Rachel slowly went to the rocking chair and sat down. She fixed the soft pink blanket that was around Audrey and started rocking back and forth. _

_Audrey started to calm down a little, "Thank you," said Rachel, now relieved._

_Rachel looked down at her baby girl and smiled. She was perfect and looked just like herself. "Do you want me to sing something?"_

_Audrey responded by reaching up and touching Rachel's face. Rachel giggled at the response, "Okay, let me think of a song in my repertoire."_

_Rachel thought and came up with a perfect song._

_**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
>Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens<br>Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
>These are a few of my favorite things!<strong>_

_**Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels**_  
><em><strong>Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings<strong>_  
><em><strong>These are a few of my favorite things!<strong>_

_**Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes**_  
><em><strong>Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eye lashes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Silver white winters that melt into spring<strong>_  
><em><strong>These are a few of my favorite things!<strong>_

_**When the dog bites, when the bee stings**_  
><em><strong>When I'm feeling sad,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I simply remember<strong>_  
><em><strong>my favorite things<strong>_  
><em><strong>and then I don't feel so bad!<strong>_

_Rachel finished the song and saw that Audrey was peacefully sleeping. Rachel bent down and kissed Audrey on her forehead, "Mommy loves you Audrey. My little star."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel had called her director and told him her situation. She was now able to be free from two to four every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday to pick up Audrey from school and spend some time with her afterword. She was also able to get Saturday and Sunday mornings off, Rachel was overjoyed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick her up?" Finn asked just as Rachel as about to leave.

"No, it's fine. Plus I think she would be happy to see me there picking her up."

Finn smiled, "Okay, I have to go get some food for dinner tonight."

Rachel nodded and gave him a kiss goodbye. "Hey," said Finn before she left.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, I better get going though. I don't want to be late getting her. Love you."

"Love you too."

After the quick walk to Audrey's school, she saw a bunch of other moms and dads waiting for their kids to come out.

"Hello Rachel," said Brenna's mom approaching her.

"Hi Kendra it's good to see you."

"I never see you here picking up Audrey."

"Well I'm busy with my shows and I'm going to start picking Audrey up some days."

"That's great, Audrey must be happy."

Rachel smiled, "Yeah she is."

Soon a swarm of kids came running out of the school. Audrey came out looking for her dad but instead she saw her mom. Audrey started to run towards her, "Mommy you're here!"

Rachel scooped her up, "Yep, and I'm gonna start picking you up a few days a week."

Audrey smiled and gave her a hug making Rachel laugh. "Bye Kendra," said Rachel walking away.

"Bye."

Rachel put Audrey back down as they started walking together. Audrey took Rachel's hand, "So did you have fun at school?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Williamson let us draw some pictures today. I drew a pretty flower and another I drew the Empire State building but it didn't turn out that great."

"I'm sure it was the best drawing of the Empire State building there is."

Audrey smiled and looked around seeing the people walking past her and taxis honking constantly. Rachel and Audrey walked by a big building where people were taking their pictures in front of it.

"Mommy why do people take their pictures in front of that building?"

Rachel looked over to see what Audrey was talking about, it was Tiffany's. "Well that place is called Tiffany's and it's a jewelry store. And it so happens to have been in a movie with a very famous actress."

"Who's the actress?"

"Her name was Audrey Hepburn."

Audrey gasped and pointed to herself, "We have the same name!"

Rachel giggled, "Yes you do."

"Was I named after her?"

"Kind of, I loved the name Audrey and I realized it was also her name too. But I did want you to be named after someone famous."

"Daddy said you wanted to name me Barbra but he didn't let you."

Rachel laughed, "I did want to name you Barbra, but I think Audrey is much better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they entered the apartment there was something that caught Audrey's eye, "Oh my goodness!"

Audrey ran over to the pretty Dorothy costume that Rachel had made. "Mommy you made it! You made my costume for the musical!"

Rachel laughed at her daughter's excitement, "Yep, I had some time to make it and I thought it would be a nice surprise."

Audrey held it up to her and twirled around, "It's perfect!"

"I'm glad you love it. Now, do you have any homework?"

"No, I don't have any!" said Audrey with excitement.

"Well that's good, wanna watch a movie?"

Audrey nodded as she sat down on the couch. Rachel walked over to the TV and put in her favorite movie, which was of course Funny Girl. "Get over here," said Rachel.

Audrey got up and sat next to her. She put her head on Rachel's lap and Rachel started to play around with her hair. "I like it when you're here more mommy."

"Me too sweetheart."

About midway through the movie, Don't Rain on my Parade started and Rachel started to sing along.

Audrey joined in with Rachel, singing as well. After they finished Rachel started to tickle Audrey. Audrey's laughter filled the room, "Mommy please!" said Audrey through her giggles.

"What's going on in here?" Finn asked as he came through the front door.

"We were watching Funny Girl and we turned it into a singing party," said Rachel after she stopped ticking Audrey.

"Yeah and mommy started ticking me!" Audrey added.

"Did she now?" said Finn lifting up Audrey upside down and continuing to tickle her.

"Mommy save me!"

"Daddy's too strong for me," said Rachel.

Finn eventually put Audrey back down, "Mommy we're missing the rest of the movie!"

Audrey ran back to the couch and focused on the movie again. "I'll be right there Audrey, I have to talk to daddy first," Rachel responded, knowing the movie and story by heart let alone being on the musical adaptation of it on Broadway.

Finn and Rachel walked into the kitchen, "How did it go picking her up? Cause sometimes she's late getting out and she sometimes gets distracted by display windows on our way home."

Rachel laughed, "Everything was perfect. I'm so glad I can pick her up a few days a week now."

"I think she's happy too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Rachel was in Audrey's room brushing her hair before Audrey had to go to bed. "I can't wait to see you on stage playing Dorothy," said Rachel, running the brush through Audrey's long hair.

"I'm going to be just like you. Everyone says that my voice is amazing mommy. But I say 'no, my mommy's is more amazing because she's on Broadway and she sounds like an angel'."

Rachel smiled at the comment from her daughter. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek making Audrey giggle, "Well it's true!"

"Your hair is all nice and soft now," said Rachel, placing the brush on Audrey's side table.

"Can you read a story tonight mommy?" Audrey asked, crawling under the covers.

"Sure, what story?"

Audrey reached on her floor, grabbed a book, and showed it to Rachel. "Beauty and the Beast? Good choice," said Rachel taking the book from Audrey's grasp.

Rachel opened the book and Audrey leaned her head against Rachel's side. She did different voices to different characters which Audrey loved and it made her laugh.

Rachel didn't get the chance to finish the story. She fell asleep right next to Audrey in her small bed. Rachel held Audrey close to her as she slept. It would not have mattered to Rachel; any chance to spend time with Audrey offered to her, she took it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lots of Rachel and Audrey love in this one. Any other ideas for chapters would be greatly appreciated. Of course credit would be given.<strong>_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Next Chapter: Will Rachel be able to keep her promise to Audrey when she has a show on the same night of Audrey's musical?**_


	7. The Show Must Go On

It was the night of Audrey's show and Audrey was hardly nervous. She was excited and couldn't wait to be center stage that night. Since Rachel was still at rehearsal that afternoon so Kurt and Blaine came over early and Kurt helped Audrey get ready for her show.

"Daddy I know you're trying but you can't braid," Audrey stated. Finn was doing the best he could to braid his daughters hair.

"I'm sorry Audrey; I'm just not good at this," said Finn, "Kurt do you think you could do this?"

"I was just about to come over here even if you didn't ask."

Finn chuckled, "Thanks Kurt."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is mommy coming to my show tonight?"

Blaine gave Finn a look, "Well she promised didn't she?"

Audrey nodded, "Yeah she did, but we have to leave soon don't we?"

"I'm sure she's on her way home now."

Kurt finished braiding Audrey's hair, "Well do I look like Judy Garland Uncle Kurt?"

Kurt laughed observing Audrey in her Dorothy costume, "Probably the closest you'll ever get."

The door opened and it was Rachel. Audrey ran up to her and hugged her legs, "Mommy you're here!"

"You look beautiful Audrey, the perfect Dorothy. Can I go talk with daddy for a minute?"

Audrey nodded as Rachel stepped away for a moment to speak to Finn. "Rach we better get going cause…"

"Finn I can't go to her show tonight."

"Wait what?"

"I forgot I had a show tonight and I have to be there."

"Rach, you promised Audrey you would be there. It's going to break her heart."

"I feel terrible, I really want to go, believe me, but I cant."

"You're not coming to my show?" said Audrey, from overhearing the conversation.

"Audrey I forgot I had a show tonight and…"

"But you promised," said Audrey starting to cry.

"Audrey you have to understand…"

"BUT YOU PROMISED MOMMY!" Audrey said louder, with tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran off somewhere in the apartment and Finn went after her.

He turned back to Rachel who was upset as well, "I'll talk to you later," he said before going to go find Audrey.

Finn looked in Audrey's room and he didn't see her, but he did hear soft cries coming from her closet. He opened the closet door to find Audrey sitting on the floor with her head down. She looked up to see it was Finn.

She batted her big brown eyes as Finn scooped her up and pulled her out of the closet. He sat down on her bed with Audrey in his lap.

"She promised daddy, and she broke a promise. I don't want to be Dorothy if mommy isn't gonna be there," said Audrey through her sobs.

"I know she did Audrey but she didn't mean to. Sometimes things get in the way and it was coincidence that a show was on the same day as your musical."

Audrey still cried and Finn continued, "Mommy was so looking forward to seeing you on stage tonight. She is just as upset too."

"Really?"

Finn nodded, "She probably left by now but you should still play Dorothy. Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, and I will be there though, supporting you and cheering you on."

Audrey nodded. "So will you still be Dorothy?"

"Well it's like mommy says right? The show must go on!" said Audrey, more cheerful now.

Finn chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "That's my girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rachel arrived at her theater she went to go find her director. "Frank!" she called, trying to get his attention.

"There you are Rachel; we need you out there in thirty!"

"Frank I can't go on tonight. Audrey's musical is tonight and…"

"You promised you would be there, I get it Rachel you told me before. You need to be out there tonight," said Frank.

"What about my understudy?"

"Eliza is out sick."

"Can you please find someone for me? It's only this one time I swear."

Frank bit his lip and thought for a moment, "Okay fine, Brenda should be able to fill in for you."

Rachel gave him a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Hey, tell Audrey I said good luck. If she's anything like you are on stage, I know she'll be amazing."

Rachel smiled, "I'll tell her, good luck with the show."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_A place where there isn't any trouble,"_ said Audrey, acting as Dorothy on stage.

"_Do you suppose there is such a place Toto? There must be."_ The stage was set up in a farm like setting; there was a boy who was dressed up as a dog for Toto who followed Audrey around.

Rachel had entered the auditorium trying to be quiet and unnoticeable as possible. She looked for Finn, Kurt, and Blaine and finally found them close to the front. "Can I sit here?" she whispered.

Finn turned to see Rachel, "You made it!"

Rachel chuckled silently as she took the empty seat that was next to Finn. "Did I miss anything?" Rachel asked.

"Not much, Audrey's just about to sing," said Blaine. Rachel then focused on the stage to see Audrey. She looked so professional for being at such a young age.

"_It's not a place where you can get to by a boat or a train. It's far far away, behind the moon beyond the rain," _said Audrey, continuing with her lines.

_**Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Way up high,<br>There's a land that I heard of  
>Once in a lullaby.<strong>_

_**Somewhere over the rainbow**_  
><em><strong>Skies are blue,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the dreams that you dare to dream<strong>_  
><em><strong>Really do come true.<strong>_

Finn turned and looked at Rachel, he noticed she had tears in her eyes. In response, Finn reached for Rachel's hand and held it. Audrey's voice was beautiful for only being six.

_**Someday I'll wish upon a star  
>And wake up where the clouds are far<br>Behind me.  
>Where troubles melt like lemon drops<br>Away above the chimney tops  
>That's where you'll find me.<br>**_  
>Audrey walked around the stage, being as relaxed and as natural as possible.<p>

_**Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Bluebirds fly.<br>Birds fly over the rainbow.  
>Why then, oh why can't I?<strong>_

_**If happy little bluebirds fly**_  
><em><strong>Beyond the rainbow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why, oh why can't I?<strong>_

The rest of the musical went great. They made the audience laugh and cry, especially at the end. There was one part where Brenna forgot her lines but Audrey helped her out by whispering it into her ear. The parents in the audience thought it was quite amusing and sweet.

After the show, all of the kids went to the entrance of the school to find their parents. Finn and Rachel looked around for Audrey and the soon saw their little girl running towards them. She ran into both of their arms, "You were amazing Audrey," said Finn.

"The best Dorothy I have ever seen," Kurt added, with Blaine beside him.

"Mommy you made it! I saw you out in the audience!"

"Oh Audrey you were so great, especially when you sang."

"I sing just like you mommy."

Rachel nodded, "Audrey I'm sorry I broke my promise."

"It's okay mommy, you still came," said Audrey, hugging her again.

In bed that night Finn and Rachel were both talking. Rachel had her head resting on Finn's bare chest, "Okay I'll put money on it, Audrey will be on Broadway when she's older, guaranteed."

"Well it's in her genes isn't it?"

"She should become a football player."

Rachel gasped, "Dear god Finn, she'd be tackled down in a second. She's too little plus I just can't see it."

Finn laughed, "I was just kidding Rach."

"She was amazing up there tonight Finn. She was me."

"She wanted to make you proud."

Rachel smiled, "She makes me proud every day."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all liked this chapter! It was pretty quick and easy to type up.<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: Rachel and Audrey do something special for Finn and make it a special day dedicated to Finn.**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	8. My Biggest Dream to Ever Come True

"Hi daddy!" Audrey exclaimed, running out of the school along with all of the other kids. Finn smiled seeing his daughter all disheveled. She had one strap from her backpack over her shoulder, and she was holding her coat with one hand and a paper with the other.

He gave her a hug and chuckled, "Why don't we put your coat on. It's pretty chilly out."

Finn took Audrey's backpack along with the paper she was holding. He took her pink pea coat and helped Audrey put it on. "Daddy look what I made for you!" said Audrey, pointing to the paper, "We had some free time in class today and I drew that for you!"

Finn looked down at the paper. It was a picture of a garden filled with flowers, including a yellow sun that was drawn in the top right hand corner along with a cat sitting next to the flowers. "That's Drizzle daddy!"

He also noticed the message written in black crayon _To Daddy: I Love You! Love Audrey. _Finn smiled and looked back at Audrey. "I love it Audrey thank you! It's going right on the fridge when we get home."

"I'm glad you love it daddy. I worked super hard on it."

Finn took Audrey's small hand and they both started walking home, "I can tell. So did you learn anything new in school today?"

"Mrs. Williamson asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. I was the only one who knew for sure what I wanted to be!"

"Really? What is it?"

"I want to be on Broadway like mommy! I really like to sing daddy."

Finn smiled, "Well you are your mother's daughter."

"Daddy, what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"Well I really wanted to be a football player."

"Like the Giants?"

Finn nodded, "Yep!"

"Why didn't you become a football player?"

Finn thought back to that night after the recruiter from Ohio State came to McKinley to see him play football. The hurt he felt when he saw him talking to Shane after the game. Then later, venting his frustration and anger out on Rachel. Thinking that he would never get into college, that there was no hope.

"Things happened and it just didn't work out that's all. Now I get to take care of you," said Finn shaking Audrey's hand. Audrey could tell that he was sad talking about his dream.

"Was that your dream daddy?"

"Yeah it was. But I'm so glad your mommy got to live her dream."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Rachel was giving Audrey her bath. After Audrey got out of the tub, Rachel wrapped a towel around Audrey's small frame. "What's wrong Audrey? You seem upset."

"I'm not upset mommy."

"Yes you are, I can tell."

Audrey still didn't say anything. "Audrey you can always tell mommy what's wrong," said Rachel, moving a few pieces of Audrey's wet hair out of her face.

"It's daddy, he didn't get to live his dream," Audrey said with her head down.

"What do you mean baby?"

"Today in class Mrs. Williamson asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. When daddy picked me up I asked him the same thing and he said he wanted to be a football player. But he said he never got to and it was his dream. He looked so sad mommy."

Rachel saw the disappointment on Audrey's face. But it wasn't long before Rachel got an idea, "What if we did something special for daddy? So that he could live his dream?"

"How can we do that?" Audrey asked, as Rachel led Audrey back to her room.

Rachel laid out a fresh pair of pajamas for Audrey, "You'll see, I just need to make a few calls and then I'll tell you okay?"

Audrey nodded as she put on her pajamas. After brushing Audrey's hair, Rachel scooped Audrey up and placed her in bed. "Tuck, tuck, tuck, tuck," said Rachel, pressing Audrey's comforter down around her body to tuck her in.

Audrey giggled, "Night mommy, I love you."

Rachel smiled and placed a kiss on Audrey's cheek, "I love you too my little star and don't worry about daddy okay?"

"Okay."

As Rachel left Audrey's room she headed towards her own. Finn was lying down on the bed watching TV, "What are you watching?" Rachel asked.

"CSI, it's a good episode."

"You know I hate crime shows, they freak me out."

Finn chuckled, "You're ridiculous."

"Audrey told me about how you wanted to be a football player when you grew up."

Finn grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, "Yeah she kept on asking me why I didn't become one."

Rachel sighed and climbed into bed next to her husband, "She said you looked upset about it."

Finn put his arm around her, "I was a little, thinking back about it. But I love taking care of Audrey and watching you on stage at night."

He placed a kiss on her lips and Rachel smiled, "Okay."

"Okay?" Finn questioned. He could see that mischievous look in her eye; he knew she was up to something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the weekend when Rachel's idea came into play. She told Audrey not to tell Finn and that it was a secret just between her and Audrey. The three of them were in a taxi, with a curious Finn wondering where his girls were taking him.

"Come on Rach, please tell me where we're going."

"Nope it's a surprise."

"I know who will tell me," said Finn, looking at Audrey.

"Why are you looking at me daddy? I don't have a secret!"

Finn laughed, "I know you know where we're going."

Audrey shook her head and smiled before winking at Rachel, "Nope!"

Rachel giggled and winked back. Finn noticed that they were crossing over the George Washington Bridge into New Jersey, "Why are we going to New Jersey?"

"Stop asking so many questions daddy."

"Like you don't? You're the queen of questions."

Audrey giggled, "Are we almost there mommy?"

"Yep almost."

Around twenty minutes later they arrived at MetLife Stadium where the Giants play. "What are we doing here?" Finn asked.

"You wanted to live your dream right?" Rachel questioned before paying the driver and getting out of the car. Audrey followed her and so did Finn. After being let through into the stadium by security the three of them were escorted out to the field. "This is where daddy and I saw the football game!"

Finn was exited but still had no idea what was going on, "Rachel can you please tell me why we're here now?"

"This is your chance to live your dream. We have the whole field to ourselves," said Rachel as the three of them stepped out onto the field.

Finn was in awe of his surroundings. He felt like he was about to play in one of the games as a member of the Giants. He was speechless, "What, when, how did you do this?"

"I made a few calls," said Rachel with Audrey standing in front of her with her hands on Audrey's shoulders.

"So you two did all of this?"

Both of them nodded as Finn embraced them in a hug. "Well go ahead, do your football thing," said Rachel. There were a bag of footballs on the side of the field. Finn jogged over to them and took one out, "Here Audrey, catch it!"

Audrey held her arms out as Finn threw the football gently to her. After receiving the ball, Audrey ran all the way down to the other end of the field. Finn and Rachel couldn't stop laughing watching the pink pea coat fade into the distance. "TUCHDOWN!" Audrey exclaimed and did a small dance remembering that's what the football players did at the game when they got a touchdown.

"Audrey come back!" Finn shouted.

Audrey came back running into Finn's arms as he lifted her up, "Did you see daddy? I got a touchdown!"

"Yeah I did!"

"Mommy you should play!" Audrey suggested.

"I'm not very good Audrey and…"

"Please mommy?" said Audrey, batting her big brown eyes.

"Yeah please mommy?" said Finn, batting his eyes as well, making Rachel laugh.

"Alright, alright hand me a football."

"Yay!" Audrey cheered as Finn set her back down so that she could get Rachel a football.

"Don't make fun of me if I can't throw it that far."

"I won't," Finn insisted.

"Here mommy!" said Audrey, handing her a football.

Rachel took the football and placed her fingers on the laces, "Am I doing this right?"

"Yeah that's perfect babe," said Finn, walking backwards so that there was a good distance between him and Rachel, "Now when you throw it just spin the ball."

Rachel looked at the ball like it had two heads, "Okay, whatever you say."

"You can do it mommy!" said Audrey, cheering Rachel on.

Rachel bit her lip and threw the ball to Finn just as she was directed. It was a perfect throw and Finn caught the ball, "That was actually pretty good Rach."

"Well I try."

"Alright let's play some football!"

The rest of the day was filled with passing, catching, and running between the three of them. On the ride home Audrey fell asleep between them with her head leaning onto Finn's side. Reaching over Finn moved a piece of hair from Rachel's face, getting her attention, "Thank you so much for today. It meant a lot to me."

Rachel smiled, "I get to live my dream every day, but it makes me sad that you don't get to do that."

Finn looked away and smiled as well. "What?" Rachel asked.

"Football _was_ my dream but I'm living my new dream now, you and Audrey. You're are both my biggest dream to ever come true."

Trying not to wake Audrey, Rachel leaned over and kissed him passionately on the lips. Breaking away, Rachel looked into his eyes. That's all Finn needed to know that she loved him. "Are we home yet?" asked a sleepy Audrey.

"Almost."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really liked this chapter and I hope you all did too! I plan to have the next chapter up soon and I can't wait to type it!<strong>_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Next Chapter: It's Thanksgiving and Finn and Rachel along with Kurt and Blaine take Audrey to the big Thanksgiving Day Parade. What will happen when Audrey gets lost among the thousands of people for one of the biggest events in New York City?**_


	9. Thanksgiving with a Scare

**Thank you all for the sweet reviews! They really do motivate me to write this story. So far I love how it has turned out and I can't wait to type the future chapters.**

**I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AUDREY!**

* * *

><p>It was Thanksgiving, Kurt and Blaine had invited the Hudson's over for dinner that evening. Finn, Rachel, and Audrey headed over early because this year they were going to the big Thanksgiving Day Parade, not far from Kurt and Blaine's apartment.<p>

"When can we go mommy?" Audrey asked from the couch watching TV with Finn and Blaine.

"Soon honey, just let Uncle Kurt and I finish," said Rachel from the kitchen. She was helping Kurt prep the big Thanksgiving dinner they were going to have that night.

"You're so patient with her. That was the tenth time she asked you when we were leaving," said Kurt.

Rachel chuckled, "You learn to be more patient when you have kids."

"I guess I'll have to work on that," said Kurt just before Finn entered the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, hey, get out! There's no food yet so you don't need to be here," said Rachel, trying to shoo Finn out of the kitchen.

"I'm just seeing how things are coming along."

"Well we're actually done the prep work. We just have to put the Turkey in the oven when we get back from the parade," said Kurt as he left the kitchen to quickly change his clothes.

Rachel took off her apron as Finn slapped her butt lightly making Rachel jump back. "Finn not here and not now," said Rachel.

"You look hot when you're in the kitchen," said Finn, giving her a smile in return.

"I'll keep that in mind," Rachel played.

"Can we please go _now_ mommy?" Audrey asked again.

"Yes we can, got tell Uncle Blaine we're about to leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so excited!" said Audrey.

"We know you are honey. Just stay close to us okay?" Rachel insisted.

Audrey nodded as the four adults made their way through the crowd. "This is about as close as we're going to get," said Blaine.

Audrey started to jump up and down trying to see the parade, "I can't see!"

"Here," said Finn, holding his arms out. Audrey let him lift her up as he set her on his shoulders.

Audrey giggled, "I can see now! Thanks daddy!"

"No problem."

Rachel shook her head and laughed as well as Kurt and Blaine. "See, being tall comes in handy," said Finn.

It had been a good amount of time that Audrey sat on Finn's shoulders, "Audrey is it okay if daddy takes a break?" Finn asked.

"Okay," Audrey pouted.

Finn lifted Audrey off his shoulders and set her back on the ground. "That was sweet of you to do that," said Rachel. Finn and Rachel continued talking along with Kurt and Blaine, paying no attention to Audrey at the moment.

Audrey heard the announcer say that the big Hello Kitty balloon was coming by and Audrey had to see it. She loved Hello Kitty. Audrey pushed through the people until she got to the front, a clear view of the parade. She had walked far away from her parents and uncles by this point.

Back where Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine were standing Rachel noticed one less person, Audrey. She looked around briefly, thinking she just drifted off somewhere close. However, Audrey was nowhere to be found.

"Finn where's Audrey?" Rachel asked frantically.

Finn looked around him as well, so did Kurt and Blaine. "She was right here."

Rachel felt her stomach turn into a knot, her heart started to beat faster and faster. She saw fear in Finn's face as well. "AUDREY!" they both shouted in unison.

Kurt and Blaine noticed Audrey's absence and did the same thing Finn and Rachel were doing. The only thing they could do was look for her.

"I thought you were watching her Finn?" Rachel shouted.

"I only looked away for a moment Rachel!" he shouted back. Both of them were pushing through the crowd trying to find their little girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the Hello Kitty balloon had passed by, Audrey's excitement slowly faded as she noticed her mommy and daddy were nowhere to be found. "Mommy? Daddy?" she asked aloud.

Tears started to fill up in Audrey's eyes as she started to panic and started shouting mommy and daddy repetitively. "Sweetie, are you lost?" a woman asked her.

Audrey looked up at the woman and nodded. She had to have been in her mid-forties. The woman was with her own family when she noticed Audrey, "What do your mommy and daddy look like?"

"Well," Audrey paused with a hiccup from crying so much, "my daddy is really tall and he has brown hair. My mommy is short and has brown hair too."

The woman gave her a comforting smile as well as her family behind her, taking their eyes off the parade. "What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Audrey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AUDREY WHERE ARE YOU?" Rachel said through her tears.

"She has to be around here somewhere," said Kurt, trying to be positive about the situation.

"What if someone took her Kurt? We live in New York City!" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel we'll find her okay?" said Finn.

Rachel was trying so hard not to start sobbing right then and there. "She's just so little Finn, anyone can just take her away," she said, continuing to search for her daughter.

Finn tried to push the _what if's_ out of his head. He had to stay strong for Rachel's sake. "AUDREY!" he shouted again.

Instead of silence, in return he heard something in the distance, "Daddy?"

Rachel and Finn both looked at each other with hopeful eyes. "Audrey?" Rachel asked aloud.

Soon they both saw Audrey with the woman who was helping her. Audrey parted from the woman and ran towards her parents. Rachel had her arms open for Audrey to enter her embrace. As soon as Audrey was in Rachel's arms Audrey latched on to her, legs wrapped around Rachel's waist and arms around her neck.

"Thank god," Rachel said to herself, crying as well. She could hear Audrey's soft cries and held her closer, placing a kiss on one of Audrey's tear stained cheeks.

"It's okay Audrey, we're here now," said Finn, over Rachel's shoulder. He rubbed Audrey's back soothingly as Audrey's face was buried in the crook of Rachel's neck.

Rachel looked up and saw the woman who accompanied Audrey, "Thank you," she said silently. The woman smiled, nodded, and walked away returning to her own family.

"Maybe we should go back to the apartment," Blaine suggested.

"Yeah we should," Finn agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Audrey asked if she could sleep in Finn and Rachel's bed. Finn and Rachel both agreed without hesitation. After getting her pajama's on Finn held Audrey's hand, leading her into his and Rachel's bedroom.

He lifted her onto the bed and Audrey crawled beside Rachel. "Audrey why did you walk away from us today at the parade?"

"I wanted to see the Hello Kitty balloon. I'm sorry mommy," said Audrey.

She looked over at Finn as well, "I'm sorry daddy."

"Just don't do it again Audrey. New York is a very big city," said Finn.

"You scared us so much today. I don't know what we would do if we had lost you," said Rachel.

"I was scared too mommy. I thought I lost you and daddy forever."

"That will never happen baby," said Rachel. It wasn't long before the three of them were sound asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the suckish ending. Haha! I hope you all liked the chapter at least!<strong>_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Next Chapter: Finn and Rachel decide to take Audrey back to Lima for a few days to get away from the hustle and bustle of New York City. Along with some familiar faces from the Audrey Hudson series, Finn and Rachel show Audrey around Lima, including a trip back to McKinley. **_


	10. Back To McKinley

**Thank you all for the sweet reviews on the last chapter! This chapter I am so proud of and I worked super hard on it. It did take a while though. Since I'm a HUGE Quick shipper now more than ever (Finchel and Quick will always be my OTP'S), it was hard to write for Fabrevans again. But I managed in the end.**

**This chapter is super long! I wanted to make it special because glee comes back tonight! I'm so excited so I hope this puts you all in the mood for tonight! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY AND HAYLEY!**

* * *

><p>After the Thanksgiving Parade fiasco, both Finn and Rachel decided it would be good to head back to Lima for a few days. Audrey was excited to see her grandparents again and get to see where her mommy and daddy grew up.<p>

A plane ride and an hour drive later they were in Lima, "It hasn't changed one bit," said Rachel looking out the window.

"Well what do you expect babe, its Lima Ohio," said Finn, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Are we almost at Grandma and Grandpas house?" Audrey asked from the back seat.

"Yep almost there," said Finn.

"Are we going to take Audrey to you know where today?" Rachel asked Finn.

"Yeah I think so," Finn responded looking in his rearview mirror at Audrey who was focusing on the movie she was watching on her portable DVD player.

They soon pulled into Carole and Burt's driveway and saw Carole at the door. Audrey unbuckled herself from her booster seat, opened the car door, and ran towards Carole. "GRANDMA!" Audrey exclaimed, running into Carole's arms.

"Audrey!" Carole mimicked as she held the six year old close to her.

"Hey sprout!" said Burt walking outside as well.

"Hi grandpa!" said Audrey giving him a hug.

"I'll be right back, I have to go help your mommy and daddy with their bags," said Burt returning Audrey's hug before leaving to help Finn and Rachel.

Rachel rolled a suitcase up to the door, "Hi sweetheart," said Carole, giving Rachel a hug.

"It's good to see you Carole," said Rachel.

Later, when everyone was in the house and Finn, Rachel, and Audrey were settled in the guest bedroom that Carole and Burt had, Finn and Rachel decided to take Audrey out to show her Lima.

The first place in town they went to was the toy store. "I think I bought my first football in here," said Finn.

"And for me I think it was a toy microphone," Rachel added.

"Does that mean I can get something too?" Audrey questioned.

"Yep, but nothing big though."

Audrey started roaming around the small store in search of a toy. "Hey Finn look at these," said Rachel looking at a set of a plastic dog and cat masks. She put the cat one on and handed the dog one to Finn.

Finn started to put the dog mask on, "Hopefully this can fit around my head."

Rachel giggled, "Well if you break it, you buy it."

Finn eventually got the mask on when Audrey approached them, "Mommy, daddy, is that you?"

"Yeah sorry honey, did you find a toy?" said Rachel taking off the cat mask.

"Yep I did!" said Audrey holding out a stuffed doll that had brown yarn for hair and brown buttons for eyes.

Rachel thought it was adorable, "That's perfect for a six year old."

"Good choice Audrey," said Finn.

"Thanks daddy the dog," Audrey giggled. After Finn realized what she called him, he forgot that he still had the dog mask on.

After the trip to the toy store, Finn and Rachel took Audrey to the candy store across the street. Audrey was in awe of all the color she saw. Most of it was bright pink and a few neon colors. "Remember Audrey not too much candy," said Rachel. It was too late Audrey already started pulling candy right off the shelves.

"Whoa there, Audrey," said Finn hurrying over to the six year old who almost dropped all of her candy that she was holding.

"I want it all daddy! I love candy!"

"I know you do, and candy is great to eat but sometimes there's a limit. You don't want to get a cavity do you?"

"No, I guess not," Audrey pouted, as she put some of her candy back.

"Pick out what you want the most," said Rachel, walking up to them from behind.

"I really want the big lollipop and the chocolate bar!"

"Sounds good to me," said Finn, "Maybe you should pick out something for Hayley too?"

Audrey's eyes widened at the mention of the girl she was going to meet for the first time that night at dinner, "Yeah, that's a good idea daddy! Can I get her a big lollipop like mine?"

Finn nodded, "I think she would love that."

Audrey grabbed another lollipop and skipped over to the checkout counter. Rachel couldn't stop smiling at how well Finn handled the candy situation. She knew that he was better at communicating with Audrey better, but she on the other hand was better at comforting Audrey. Both Finn and Rachel balanced each other out when it came to parenting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at McKinley when all of the students and staff had gone home for the evening. The three of them went to the main office to let them know that they were there. Finn smiled as the three of them walked down the hallway, "This place hasn't changed either."

Rachel kept on getting visions of her old self-getting slushied in the halls. They were not the best memories but there were plenty of other good ones, "Do you think Mr. Shue would be here?"

"Maybe, it's pretty late though to be in the school," said Finn.

"What are we doing here mommy?" Audrey asked as she held Rachel's hand.

"This is our old high school where daddy and I first met."

"Oh, it's very big," said Audrey.

"Yes it is."

"But it's not big for you or daddy cause you're both taller than me."

Rachel smiled, "Wanna know a secret?"

Audrey smiled and nodded as Rachel whispered, "I still think this school is very big too, even for me."

"Is it because we're both short mommy?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah I guess you can think of it like that."

"Rach look," said Finn as they approached the choir room door. Finn tested the doorknob to make sure the janitor had not come by yet and sure enough, the door was unlocked.

As he twisted the doorknob, he looked back at Rachel and they both smiled at each other. Entering the old choir room Finn flicked on the lights and the room could be seen, piano, choir room chairs and all.

"What's this room daddy?"

"Remember how mommy and I were in glee club together?"

Audrey nodded, letting him know to continue, "Well this was the choir room where the glee club sang."

Audrey looked up at Rachel and noticed that she started to get teary eyed, "Mommy are you okay?"

Rachel wiped away a tear and smiled down at her daughter, "Yeah I'm fine baby."

"Hey it's okay," said Finn, wrapping his arms around Rachel.

"I'm just thinking about everything that happened in this room, all the fights, all of the songs that we thought of and sang."

Finn smiled at the thought of all the memories, the good ones and even the bad memories. "Look a piano!" said Audrey, breaking away from her mother's grasp.

Audrey pulled the piano seat out from under the piano and sat on it. She started to press down on random keys just to be funny. Finn and Rachel both pulled away from each other and walked over to the piano.

They both sat on each side of Audrey, Finn on her right and Rachel on her left leaving Audrey squeezed in the middle. "Play something daddy!" Audrey insisted.

"I can't play the piano, but I know mommy can."

"Mommy then you play!"

Rachel giggled, "It's been a long time."

"Play, play, play, play, play, play," Audrey started to chant. Finn joined in and started clapping his hands making Rachel laugh.

"Well if you both insist," said Rachel, pressing a few of the keys and soon thought of a song she remembered how to play. It was also something that she could sing along to since she knew all of the words by heart.

_**Something has changed within me, **_  
><em><strong>Something is not the same.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm through with playing by the rules<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of someone else's game.<strong>_

_**Too late for second-guessing, **_  
><em><strong>Too late to go back to sleep.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's time to trust my instincts, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Close my eyes and leap.<strong>_

_**It's time to try**_  
><em><strong>Defying gravity<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'll try<strong>_  
><em><strong>Defying gravity<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiss me goodbye I'm<strong>_  
><em><strong>Defying Gravity<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you won't bring me down... <strong>_

_**I'm through accepting limits**_  
><em><strong>'Cause someone says they're so.<strong>_

_**Some things I cannot change, **_  
><em><strong>But till I try, I'll never know.<strong>_

_**Too long I've been afraid of**_

_**Losing love I guess I've lost.**_

_**Well, if that's love, **_  
><em><strong>It comes at much too high a cost! <strong>_

_**I'd sooner buy**_  
><em><strong>Defying gravity.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiss me goodbye, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm defying gravity.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'll try<strong>_  
><em><strong>Defying Gravity<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you won't bring me down.<strong>_

_**I'd sooner buy**_  
><em><strong>Defying gravity.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiss me goodbye, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm defying gravity.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'll try<strong>_  
><em><strong>Defying Gravity<strong>_

_**And you won't bring me down.**_  
><em><strong>Bring me down! <strong>_

At the end, both Audrey and Finn applauded. Rachel stood up and took her bow, "Thank you, thank you."

"That was beautiful mommy," said Audrey, giving her a hug.

"Now if I may, I'd like to show Audrey what daddy knows how to play," said Finn, making his way over to the drum set on the side of the choir room.

"Can I play with you daddy?" Audrey asked.

"Of course you can," said Finn as he found a pair of drumsticks.

He took a seat behind the drum set, "Come here Audrey."

Audrey padded over to where her father was. Finn lifted her up and sat her on his lap as he handed the drumsticks to Audrey. After Audrey had them secure in her hands, Finn put his hands around Audrey's tiny ones.

Audrey giggled, "What are you doing daddy?"

"You said you wanted to play with me didn't you?" said Finn as he started moving his hands along with Audrey's and started hitting the drums. Rachel could not help but smile at the adorable scene since Finn did the same thing with herself back in senior year.

When Finn and Audrey finished Finn proposed an idea, "We should put a band together. Mommy could play the piano, I'd play the drums, and…."

"I could sing!" Audrey suggested with enthusiasm.

Finn laughed, "Yeah that would be a great idea. Our band could be called _The Hudson Three._ What do you think Rach?"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh, "I don't know, maybe one day we could."

Audrey smiled and turned back to Finn, "Did you hear that daddy, mommy said we could!"

Finn chuckled as he sat up holding Audrey, "She said one day we could."

"It's still the same thing!"

Rachel shook her head and laughed as Finn set Audrey back down, "What else should we do while we're here?"

"Didn't you and daddy used to sing together in here?" Audrey questioned.

Finn and Rachel both nodded as she sat in one of the choir room chairs, "Then sing!"

Both adults looked at each other. "I guess we could," said Finn.

"What should we sing?" Rachel asked.

Finn smiled from the idea he got, "Just follow my lead okay?"

Rachel nodded and soon, Finn started to sing.

_**Finn **_

_**Highway run into the midnight sun **_

_**Wheels go round and round you're on my mind **_

_**Rachel **_

_**Restless hearts sleep alone tonight **_

_**Sending all my love along the wire **_

_**Finn and Rachel **_

_**They say that the road ain't no place to start a family **_

_**Right down the line it's been you and me **_

_**And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be **_

_**Rachel **_

_**Oh boy you stand by me **_

_**Finn and Rachel **_

_**I'm forever yours faithfully**_

_**Rachel**_

_**Circus life under the big top world **_

_**We all need the clowns to make us smile ooooh through space and time **_

_**Always another show wondering where I am lost without you **_

_**And being a part ain't easy on this love affair **_

_**Two strangers learn to fall in love again **_

_**I get the joy of rediscovering you **_

_**Finn **_

_**Oh girl you stand by me I'm forever yours faithfully**_

Audrey loved seeing her parents sing together. Their voices combined were like no other. When they finished, they received a tiny applause from Audrey. "That was awesome!" said Audrey as she ran over to hug them both.

"That's our special song," said Finn.

"It is?"

Rachel nodded, "In fact right before daddy and I sang it for the first time, daddy said to me that he loved me."

Finn couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Who wouldn't love mommy?" said Audrey, giving Rachel another hug.

"Thanks for taking me here mommy and daddy. I had a lot of fun," Audrey added.

"We're glad you did little star," said Rachel, scooping up Audrey into her arms and giving Finn a smile and a wink.

Finn smiled back, "We better start heading over to Sam and Quinn's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Finn, Rachel, and Audrey arrived at Sam and Quinn's house for dinner. "It's been forever since we've seen them," said Rachel anxiously.

"I know, I can't wait to see both of them, Beth and Hayley too," said Finn as they walked up to the house with Audrey following close behind.

"And they have one on the way too, a boy," Rachel added, "I called Quinn this morning and she told me."

Finn smiled as he rang the doorbell, "That's great, I'm so happy for them."

It took a few moments before Sam opened the door. "Finn and Rachel Hudson," said Sam with his big smile giving them both a hug, "It's so good to see you again."

Finn couldn't help but smile and chuckle seeing his old friend, "You too Sam, we all missed you."

"Sorry it took us so long to come back to Lima," said Rachel.

"Oh it's fine, Quinn and I know you're busy in New York, congrats on your Tony too!"

Rachel gave him a big smile, "Thanks Sam."

"I know that voice anywhere," said Quinn walking in from the kitchen, "Rachel!"

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed giving her friend a hug, "It's been too long, I mean look at you."

Quinn giggled and pulled away, "I know it has, oh please I'm huge."

Rachel smiled and shook her head, "Not at all."

Quinn smiled and noticed the little girl standing by Finn and Sam, "Hello Audrey, do you remember me?"

Audrey looked at the blonde and shook her head, "No I don't. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry sweetheart. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby," said Quinn.

"Then it's good to see you again!" said Audrey, immediately giving Quinn a hug.

"Mom, Hayley won't leave me alone!" shouted a young girl from up stairs.

"I just want her to play with me!" said a younger girl's voice.

"I already played with you for an hour Hayley!" the girl shouted again.

"That would be Beth and Hayley," Sam said quietly to Finn who laughed in response.

"Beth, Hayley, come down here please," Quinn asked sweetly. Soon enough a tall blonde appeared and hurried down stairs.

"Beth, you remember Finn and Rachel right, and their daughter Audrey?" Quinn asked as she played with the eleven year olds long blonde curls.

Beth turned to Finn, Rachel, and Audrey with a smile in return. "Yeah I do! Hi," said Beth, giving them a wave.

Beth turned back to Quinn, "Mom can you please tell Hayley to leave me alone. I'm trying to do my homework."

"Okay I will, dinner will be ready shortly."

Beth smiled at her mother before heading back upstairs to her room, "Thanks mom."

As Beth went upstairs, Hayley came down. Hayley saw the new guests and immediately hid behind Quinn's legs. "Hayley don't you want to say hi?" Quinn asked.

Hayley shook her head and held onto Quinn. "She's shy, that's all," Quinn whispered. Finn and Rachel both nodded and understood. Quinn eyed Sam; they both knew Hayley would act like this.

Audrey looked at the shy seven year old and thought of the lollipop she bought for her. She tugged on Finn's pant leg for him to notice her, "What is it Audrey?"

"Daddy, the lollipop!"

Finn smiled and asked Rachel for the lollipop that was in her bag. After Rachel gave it to him, he gave it to Audrey. Audrey then walked closer to Quinn and Hayley and held out the lollipop, "This is for Hayley."

Hayley peered around her mother's legs to see what Audrey got her. Hayley came around and reached out for the lollipop. Quinn smiled, "What do you say Hayley?"

"Thank you."

Audrey smiled and Hayley smiled in return, "Hi! I'm Audrey Hudson. Do you like Audrey Hepburn?"

The four adults laughed at the serious question Audrey was asking. "No I don't. Who is she?" Hayley asked.

"Well my mommy told me she's a famous actress!"

Hayley nodded and started to get comfortable with Audrey, "Want to go and play in my room Audrey?"

"Yeah! Mommy is it okay if I play with Hayley?" Audrey asked turning her head back towards Rachel.

"Of course you can," said Rachel.

Audrey smiled and followed Hayley upstairs, "Do you have dress up?"

"Yeah I have tons of princess costumes!" said Hayley. The girls continued with their conversation all the way to Hayley's room.

"Audrey is so sweet," said Quinn.

"Yeah, it usually takes Hayley a while to get used to someone new," said Sam.

"Audrey is just a people person and friendly to anyone," said Finn.

"Oh, and Beth has grown so much! She looks just like you and Puck," said Rachel.

"Thanks Rachel, yeah she's a little upset because Puck's out of town for the weekend. On Friday's Puck picks her up and they spend the weekend together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Audrey and Hayley went back upstairs and continued playing. "So where's New York at?" Hayley asked.

"It's not that far but my daddy said it's on the east coast and this is the mid west."

"Oh," Hayley responded as the girls continued coloring in coloring books.

"Guess what?"

Audrey tilted her head, "What?"

"I'm going to be a big sister soon! My mommy said I'm going to get a little brother! Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No I don't. I wonder how babies are made," said Audrey.

"I asked my daddy once and he said something about a stork."

"What's a stork?"

"I don't know. I think he just made it up. We should ask Beth, she knows everything!" said Hayley putting the cap on her marker. Audrey did the same thing and followed Hayley out of her room.

Beth had just finished her homework when she saw Audrey and Hayley enter her room, "What Hayley?"

"Audrey and I have a very serious question to ask you."

Then Audrey spoke up, "How are babies made?"

Beth rolled her eyes and thought of how she could explain this to them. "Do you really want to know?"

Audrey and Hayley both anxiously nodded and Beth continued, "Well when a daddy and a mommy wish to have a baby, up in space there are aliens that find out their wish to have a baby, they abduct the mommy and take her into their UFO. Then after putting the baby inside of her they bring her back down to earth where she waits nine months until the baby arrives."

Both Hayley and Audrey's eyes were huge. "No Beth you're just kidding," said Hayley crossing her arms.

Beth shook her head, "No I'm not. I saw mommy get abducted by the aliens with my own eyes! And those aliens can be quite scary and mean."

Audrey and Hayley both looked at each other and screamed, running out of Beth's room.

Back downstairs Quinn and Sam were talking with Finn and Rachel, catching up on the last few years. "So have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Rachel asked.

Quinn rested her hand on her large belly, "We both agreed on Ryan, I got to pick this time since Sam picked Hayley's name."

"Ryan Evans, that sounds really good together," said Finn.

"Have you guys thought about having another kid?" Sam asked.

Finn looked at Rachel with a smile as he put his arm around her, "Yeah we've thought about it and…"

Before Rachel could finish, Audrey and Hayley came running down stairs screaming. "What's wrong?" Sam asked as the two girls ran to their mothers and snuggled close to them.

"Mommy don't get taken by aliens!" said Audrey.

"Ever!" Hayley added.

"Aliens?" Finn questioned.

"We asked Beth how babies were made and she said that the mommy gets taken by mean and scary aliens and puts the baby inside of her!" said Hayley.

"I was just kidding!" Beth confessed, entering the living room.

"Beth, why would you say that to them?" Quinn asked as she stroked Hayley's hair.

"I just wanted to see their reaction. I'm sorry Hayley and Audrey," said Beth before leaving.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I swear she gets it from Puck."

Finn and Sam couldn't help but laugh. "That was pretty good though," said Finn.

Rachel gave him a look, "You're so immature," she joked.

"Yeah you too," said Quinn, looking over at Sam.

"Well, then where _do_ babies come from?" Audrey asked.

The four adults looked at each other and Finn spoke up not sure what to say, "The stork?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn and Rachel thought it was time to head back to Carole and Burt's house for the night. They told Quinn and Sam that they would stop by once more before they headed back to New York.

Audrey had fallen asleep on the car ride back, giving Finn and Rachel some time to talk as adults. "I loved taking Audrey back to McKinley today," said Finn.

Rachel turned from the window and looked at Finn, "Yeah it was great."

Finn took his eyes off the road for a second to look at Rachel who had the biggest smile on her face. "What is it Rach?" Finn asked.

"It's nothing."

Finn smiled back, "It's something, I know that smile of yours. You smile like that when you're thinking of something."

"Bringing Audrey to McKinley really meant something to me. Last time we were there, we were students and just boyfriend and girlfriend. Now, we're married and we brought our daughter along with us, to the place where we met and fell in love. It was special."

"Yeah you're right," said Finn looking in his rearview mirror again at a sleeping Audrey. She was their little miracle, their product, their entire world.

Soon Finn pulled into Carole and Burt's driveway. Finn was about to get out of the car when he heard Rachel, "I don't know Finn, do you want to have another kid? I mean I'm already busy as it is and I'm already away from home enough and…"

Rachel stopped speaking at the touch of Finn's hand holding her own, "Rachel it's okay, we don't have to have another kid right now. I would love to someday but it's up to you. I love our life as a family of three and you and Audrey are more than enough for me."

Rachel started to get teary eyed, "You and Audrey more than enough for me too."

Finn reached over and rested his other hand on the side of Rachel's face, kissing her on the lips.

"I love you," said Finn, breaking away from her lips.

"I love you too, I always will," said Rachel. They we're soon interrupted by Audrey moaning, "Are we at grandma and grandpa's house yet?"

Finn smiled at her placing another kiss on Rachel's forehead, "Yeah we are."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all liked it! I was so happy that I got the chance to write for Hayley again!<strong>_

_**I just want to make a shout out to my awesome Finchel friends on here FinchelFanGleek and FinchelFan728! Both of you have always supported me with this story and I cant thank you both enough. Us Finchel girls have got to stick together : )**_

_**Songs: Faithfully by Journey and Defying Gravity from Wicked**_

_**I'm not exactly sure what will happen in the next chapter but I know that Finn, Rachel, and Audrey will be back in New York!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	11. Hot Chocolate and Strep Throat

"How long is mommy gone for again?" Audrey asked, holding Finn's hand as they walked through Central Park together. It had snowed the night before so Finn thought it would be good to walk in the new fallen snow.

"A few days, it won't be long," Finn assured her. Rachel was away for the week to promote her show in a few local cities so it was just Finn and Audrey for the time being.

"Daddy, does this mean we can eat anything we want now that mommy's gone?"

Finn chuckled, "Not exactly Audrey."

Audrey scrunched her nose and stomped her foot, "Darn!"

"Well when mommy gets back home we can go pick out our Christmas tree," Finn reminded the six year old.

"Oh yes! I love getting our Christmas tree!"

Finn laughed at how excited Audrey was. He scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders. It was a little harder because of their winter coats and other winter apparel they were both wearing. "Daddy, can we watch a Christmas movie when we get home?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah that sounds good to me; we should start heading home. It's getting too cold out here anyways," said Finn.

"And hot chocolate too?" Audrey asked.

"Of course! Does daddy ever say no to hot chocolate?"

Audrey giggled, "No he doesn't!"

Once they were back at the apartment, Finn took off his jacket along with his hat and gloves and did the same to Audrey. "Go put on a fresh pair of clothes and I'll start the hot chocolate okay?" Finn told Audrey.

Audrey gave him a thumbs up before running into her room, "You got it daddy!"

Finn smiled and shook his head as he made his way to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate. Just as he was about to start his phone went off, he picked it up and saw that it was Rachel.

"Hey Rach, how's everything?" Finn asked.

"It's great, I have a little break right now, and I wanted to ask how my two favorite people in the world are doing?"

"We'll we're great, I took Audrey to Central Park but we're home now and I was just about to make hot chocolate for us."

"Sounds like you two are having a good time," said Rachel.

"Is that mommy? I wanna talk to her, I wanna talk to her!" said Audrey, running into the kitchen.

"Audrey is going to have a panic attack if she doesn't talk to you," Finn joked.

Rachel giggled, "Well put her on!"

Finn handed his cell phone to Audrey who snatched it out of his hand, "Hi mommy! I miss you so much!"

"Hi baby, I hear you and daddy are having fun!"

"Yes we are! We're going to have hot chocolate and watch a Christmas movie too!" said Audrey, "But it's not the same without you here mommy."

"I know baby, but I'll be home soon and then we can drink hot chocolate and watch Christmas movies together all you want!"

"Then hurry mommy!"

Rachel laughed, "I will. Now give mommy a kiss."

Audrey pursed her lips and made a kiss noise to let Rachel know that she gave her a kiss from afar, "Did you get my kiss mommy?"

"I sure did. I have to get going Audrey but I love you so much."

"I love you too mommy," said Audrey, before handing the phone back to Finn.

"I can't wait till you're home too," said Finn.

"Well like I told Audrey, I'll hurry."

Finn chuckled, "Well go ahead I don't want to hold you up or anything. I love you babe."

"I love you too, bye babe," said Rachel hanging up. Finn put his phone back in his jean pocket and continued making the hot chocolate. When he finished he put a few marshmallows in his hot chocolate and in Audrey's as well.

"Did you pick out a movie?" Finn asked, entering the living room with the two glasses of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Yes I did! I picked Elf!"

"Great choice, and it's one of my favorites," said Finn. Audrey put the DVD into the DVD player, sat on the couch next to Finn, and snuggled close to him as the movie started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Finn had woken up to small cries entering his room. He turned over to see that it was Audrey clutching Drizzle close to her side, "What's the matter Audrey?"

"I don't feel good daddy, my throat is scratchy, and my ear hurts real bad."

Finn stood up from the bed, scooped Audrey up, and carried her to the bathroom. "Daddy, make the pain go away," said Audrey.

"I will, don't worry Audrey," said Finn a little unsure of himself. Sure, he took care of Audrey all the time but he didn't really know what to do when Audrey was sick, that was usually Rachel's job. Last time when Audrey had the Flu, Rachel knew exactly what to do. But he did remember a few things she did.

Finn entered the bathroom and placed Audrey on the bathroom counter. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the Children's Tylenol for Audrey to take. He poured the right amount into the small, plastic measuring cup and gave it to Audrey. "We're going to have to go to the doctor tomorrow," said Finn.

Audrey sniffled and nodded. "Do you need to blow your nose?" Finn asked.

Audrey nodded again as Finn pulled out a tissue. He held it up to Audrey's nose and Audrey blew into it, "Oww, daddy my ear just popped! Now it hurts even more."

"I know Audrey it's going to hurt," said Finn, taking his thumb and wiping away her tears.

"Come on, let's go back to bed," said Finn, scooping her back up into his arms making his way towards his and Rachel's bedroom again. He gently placed Audrey onto the bed and he laid down on the bed as well. Audrey naturally got closer to him as he placed his arm around his little girl and they both quickly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After taking Audrey to the doctor, Finn called Rachel to tell her what was going on. He himself started to feel weird as well, "Hey Rach."

"What's wrong Finn?"

"How do you know its bad news?"

"I can tell by the tone of your voice, now what's wrong?"

"Audrey's sick, I took her to the doctor today and she has strep throat and an ear infection."

"Finn I'm coming home," said Rachel.

"No Rachel don't come home, you're busy with the promoting and everything. Plus you're all the way in Boston."

"Don't tell me what to do Finn Hudson, I'm coming home okay! And you don't sound that well yourself."

"Yeah I might be getting sick too," said Finn.

"Alright, I'm going to pack my things and I'll be on the next flight out," Rachel stated.

"Okay if it's what you want to do."

"It is. I will be home soon. I love you."

"I love you too," said Finn, hanging up the phone.

"Audrey, mommy's coming home," said Finn, entering the living room where Audrey was resting on the couch. Audrey turned her head from the TV, "She is?"

"Yep she shouldn't be long," said Finn, adjusting the soft blanket that was covering Audrey's tiny body.

"Does this mean we can get our Christmas tree?" Audrey asked quietly since her voice wasn't that great from the strep throat.

"You're sick Audrey, we can't go out today," Finn chuckled as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "But when you're all better we'll go get it."

"Yeah and then we can put the lights on it and ornaments too!"

"Of course there has to be lights and ornaments, that's what makes the tree. But you love the pine smell like daddy right?"

Audrey nodded and slowly closed her eyes, "I can't wait daddy."

That afternoon, Rachel came home and found Finn and Audrey asleep on the couch with Audrey's feet in Finn's lap. She set her suitcases aside and removed her coat. She walked closer to them and went to Audrey first, "Audrey baby wake up, its mommy."

Audrey's eyes fluttered open, "Hi mommy."

"Oh baby your throat must hurt a lot," said Rachel, noticing how scratchy Audrey's voice was.

"Yeah it does, but it feels a little better. Daddy took good care of me."

Rachel smiled and looked over at Finn, "I'm sure he did."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Mother's Day everyone! I'm sorry I don't update this story as much as I should but I'm going to try!<strong>_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Next Chapter: Some Christmas fun with the Hudson's! Audrey finally gets her Christmas tree and some snow fun in Central Park is involved too!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	12. Everything Was Perfect

**I'm sorry that this is so unexpected everyone but this is the last chapter of the story. I have lost the inspiration for this and I just wanted to end this well and not drag it out with boring story lines. I do have another Finchel story up and it's called A Change For The Better so go check it out if you want.**

**So this is technically the end of an era for me. This is the last story in the Audrey Hudson series and it has been wonderful for writing for Audrey for over a year now. She is the first character I have ever created and I will forever love her. So I hope you enjoy this last chapter. The other stories in the Audrey Hudson series are still up as well. **

**Thank you all so much for following this series for over a year now. It means the world to me and I just wish I could've ended this better but it isn't terrible. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Bring it in here daddy!" Audrey exclaimed. Finn, Rachel, and Audrey had just gotten back from Connecticut where they got their Christmas tree. Audrey and Finn were insistent on a "real Christmas tree" this year since they had an artificial one for the past two years. Rachel agreed, only if Finn swept up the pine needles off the floor every now and then. That's what Rachel hated most about "real Christmas trees".<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" said Finn as he carried the tree into the apartment.

"Mommy look how big the tree is!" said Audrey.

"It's going to be even bigger when daddy opens it!" said Rachel as she removed Audrey's coat, hat, scarf, and gloves from her body.

It didn't take long for Finn to bring the tree into the living room and stand it in the tree stand. After he made sure it was stable, he cut the plastic fishnet that held the tree together. Audrey's eyes were huge when she saw the tree, "Wow, this is awesome!"

Finn chuckled as he put his arm around Rachel, "Don't you just love the fresh pine smell Rach? You can't get that with one of those plastic trees."

"They have air fresheners that smell like fresh pine, Finny."

"That's not the real stuff though."

"Fine I'll admit it, it smells really good in here. Maybe having a real tree each year isn't such a bad idea afterall."

"There's the Christmas spirit!" said Finn as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, making Rachel laugh as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Can we decorate the tree now?" Audrey asked.

Rachel pulled away and Finn set her back down on the floor. "Daddy has to put the lights on first. Then we can add the ornaments and garland."

"But that's going to take forever!" Audrey complained.

"Well by the time you get your bath and put your pajama's on, I'll be done," said Finn.

"Yeah so go get ready and I'll be there in a minute," said Rachel, encouraging her daughter to get her bath. Without a word or any sign of hesitation, Audrey ran off and followed her parent's directions.

Rachel chuckled, "I better go with her, and get to work on those lights."

Finn gave her a smile, "I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The tree was perfect, the lights were on, and Audrey loved putting the ornaments on, with Finn and Rachel's help of course. Rachel put the garland on and Finn put the star on the top of the tree. "It's the most beautiful tree I have ever seen," said Audrey as she sat on Rachel's lap.

"It really is," said Rachel, leaning her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Mommy should sing a Christmas song," Finn insisted.

"Yeah mommy! Please?"

Rachel giggled, "Anything for you two. What do you want to hear?"

"How about I'll Be Home For Christmas?" Finn suggested.

Rachel looked to Audrey for her approval. She nodded and Rachel procedes with the song.

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

_**You can count on me**_

_**Please have snow and mistletoe**_

_**And presents on the tree**_

_**Christmas Eve will find me**_

_**Where the lovelight gleams**_

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

_**If only in my dreams**_

_Rachel pulled Audrey closer to her chest and snuggled closer to Finn as well. _

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

_**You can count on me**_

_**Please have snow and mistletoe**_

_**And presents on the tree**_

_**Christmas Eve will find me**_

_**Where the lovelight gleams**_

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

_**If only in my dreams**_

"That was beautiful Rachel," said Finn.

Audrey nodded, "It was."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Rachel had put Audrey to bed that night, she came back to the living room where Finn was. It was a peacful scene. The only light in the room was coming from the lit Christmas tree, nothing else. Outside, light snow was falling all around New York City and they had a perfect view of it.

"Get over here," said Finn. Rachel quickly walked towards the couch where Finn was sitting and sat on his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck gracefully.

Catching Finn off gaurd, she kissed him on the lips, and pulling away Rachel only said two words to say, "Thank you."

"Uh you're welcome? But what's the thank you for?"

"For everything. From high school until now. Thank you."

Finn gave her one of his famous side smiles as she continued, "You didn't have to choose me to marry you but you did. You didn't have to move to New York for me but you did and just so much more. And without those things we wouldn't have our precious little girl who we both love more than anything in the world."

"God I love you," said Finn as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"And you're welcome," said Finn when they eventually pulled away.

Rachel smiled as she adjusted herself in his arms. For the rest of the night both of them watched the snow fall and in that moment, for Finn and Rachel, everything was truly perfect.


End file.
